


The Renegade Chronicles: What Makes An Army| Scifi Story by Phil Robinson | Inkitt

by RenegadeLord



Category: Wolfblood (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeLord/pseuds/RenegadeLord
Summary: It's the year 2014 in an alternate timeline. Phil Robinson, a man with a plan, dares to build an army to go up against the world made up of people with massive potential. This is how he made his army





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Any relation to any persons living or otherwise is purely coincidental. Remember this: I am a human like all of you, and when I get social media messages from people who just so happen to share a name with characters in this story, saying they are going to take me to court for plagerism, it hurts. So please remember that if you're reading this, and you see a name you recognise. 
> 
> In addition, Yugioh and Wolfblood play limited parts in this story. If you don't like that, with my best wishes, skip to The Renegade Revolution. However, if you do, you will miss out on important parts of the storyline. The choice is entirely yours. Now buckle up, and enjoy!

Summary: It's the year 2014 in an alternate timeline. Phil Robinson, a man with a plan, dares to build an army to go up against the world made up of people with massive potential. This is how he made his army

What Makes An Army

Chapter One- Evil Born

Point of View- Phil

 

The year: 2014

The date: 1st February

The location: Greenock College, Greenock, Scotland

The temperature: Cold (this IS still Scotland, remember)

It was the usual temperature in Scotland (probably minus figures). My plan was about to commence. 

Now I must explain who I am for you. I’m Phil Robinson. I’m at this college on business. But I’m not a school inspector. Or a taxi driver. Or a parent (yet). No- I’m a hypnotist. Not trained, not approved, self taught, hypnotist… probably. I’ve not actually tried it yet, but I found a course online teaching me. Only cost £100. Anyway...

The reason I’m here is because I have an ultimate target, a goal. She doesn’t study here, but she’s visiting here. So my first target is the person she’s visiting- her pen pal. Then, running as fast as her legs would go, she arrived. Her name? Jodi ‘Scout’ Allen. I followed her in, then tapped her on the shoulder. 

Phil: ‘Can you tell me where Hannah Cummings is?’

Jodi: ‘Dunno- I’m meeting her for the first time today. Who are you anyway?’

Phil: ‘I’m an old friend of hers. My name’s Phil Robinson. Can I have a word a moment?’

Jodi: ‘Sure. I’m Jodi Allen by the way.’ 

Phil: ‘Thanks.’ I then took her to one side, and immediately handcuffed her to a rail.

Jodi: ‘What are you doing?’

Phil: ‘Short or long answer required? I have both.’

Jodi: ‘Short.’

Phil: ‘Hypnotising you.’

Jodi: ‘Ok, rewind, why?’

Phil: ‘You want the long answer now? Geez- teenagers these days, can never make their minds up. Fine- I want Hannah under my control. And I need someone to help me do it. So that’s where you come in- I heard from a friend of mine that you are spending time with Hannah. So you can get Hannah for me, and I get 2 slaves instead of 1. Explanation enough? Or you want me to text you.' 

Jodi: ‘Please- I’ll do that for you, just let me go, ok?’

Phil: ‘Fine- you have 48 hours. You will wear this camera tie so I know exactly what’s going on. If you even try to tell her, or you don’t do it, or try to run away, the tie will tell me and a siren will start wailing, knocking you out.’

Jodi: ‘Fine- just untie me you freak.’ I then untied her.

Phil: ‘Clock’s ticking.’

Jodi: ‘I know.’ Jodi then left, and I kept an eye on her and Hannah. After the first 24 hours, nothing seemed to be happening. So as Jodi left for the day, I took her to one side. ’24 hours left- I’ll get there.’

Phil: ‘I’ve decided to extend the time limit.’

Jodi: ‘Really? That's helpful- might take another day or two. She's well strong, canny too.'

Phil: ‘Yes- you’ll have forever to repay me.’ I then handcuffed her to the post again. ‘This time it’s not a threat- I don't give out second chances.'

Jodi: ‘I don’t have to look.’

Phil: ‘Once it’s started, you won’t be able to look away. Now watch the pretty coin of gold, and you will do as you are told. You will obey only me.’ Jodi couldn’t look away, no matter how much she tried to resist. ‘Good girl- you’re there now. Now keep your focus. When I click my fingers, you will be in a hypnotic trance, unable to resist my word.’ I then clicked my fingers and it worked- she was in an entranced state.

‘Now Jodi, listen to my words, read them well. I will shortly click my fingers for a second time. You will then awaken. But your heart will be tainted and dark- you will no longer be bound to the laws of this world. You will be deep under my spell, determined to follow my every word. You are stronger than you would think, but your strength along with your heart and mind are now mine.’ I then clicked my fingers a second time, and Jodi awakened, deep under my spell.

Jodi: 'How do I serve?' 

Phil: ‘Jodi, I will drive you home, and you will pack your bags, before leaving. You will then get back in my car, and you will move in to our base of operations. You refer to me now as your master.’ 

Jodi: ‘I will obey master.’ 

Phil: ‘Good girl Jodi. Let’s go.’ Jodi then got in my car, and we left for her house. When we got there, I briefed her again. ‘Jodi, you will go and pack all of your belongings into suitcases. If anybody asks, you’re moving, you tell them nothing else. Once everything is packed up, you come with me to the base.’

Jodi: ‘Yes master.’ Jodi then got out of the car, and walked to the front door at a quick and determined pace. When the door was opened for her, she walked straight through the woman at the door, and walked straight upstairs. She then re-emerged about 5 minutes later, the woman shouting at her. She bunged the two suitcases into the back of the car, and then got back into the car, before leaving with me.

We drove south, for nearly 7 hours. When we got there, I opened the door, and she walked straight in, surprising Sean. 

Now I must introduce you to Sean and Mollie. Sean's a great guy... if you ignore the alcohol, the casual drugs, the bad company, the late nights, the obsession with boxing, and the constant calls after he's been arrested for public disorder. 

As for Mollie, she's a real star. Organised and patient, two things me and Sean lack. She wasn't too happy about my plan, but I... talked her round. Still constantly nags though, absolute clean freak. Maybe I'll have to have a word...

Sean: ‘Yo Phil, that’s not Hannah. What’s going on?’ 

Phil: ‘Slight hitch in the plan- this is the one I hired to get her. Didn’t co-operate. You know the saying- if you want something doing...'

Sean: ‘Plan still on?’

Phil: ‘Advance the plan as agreed.’

Sean: ‘Gotcha man. What about the girl?’

Phil: ‘I’ll deal with her for now. Her name’s Jodi. Actually, could you set up the Cyber lab?’

Sean: ‘Sure man.’ Sean then went up the stairs to set up the Cyber lab. A few minutes later, he called from upstairs. ‘All set up lad.'

Phil: ‘Jodi, come with me.’ Jodi then followed me up the stairs to the Cyber lab, where I took her hair down, and lay her down on a bed. ‘Now relax Jodi- the conversion will shortly take place. When you are awakened, you will remember little, just what you need.’ 

I injected Jodi with an anaesthetic, and the bed that Jodi was on was then wheeled under the machine, which was long, cylindrical, and very, very hot. Me and Sean followed that up by going down, where we met up with Mollie.

Mollie: ‘So you’ve got the messenger.’

Phil: ‘Yeah- I do.’

Mollie: ‘Bet when you have Hannah, she’ll fall in love with you.’

Phil: ‘She won’t.’ We were then interrupted by a muffled screech from upstairs. ‘That’ll be the mind-wiping taking effect. Can’t have everything in life- mind-wiping is painful, however you soften it. So I decided to just not bother softening it.' 

Mollie: ‘I’ll bet it is. Thanks for not doing it to me.’

Phil: ‘Why would I- you know things I need.’

Mollie: ‘So how long does the mind-wiping take?’ Another screech.

Phil: ‘With the calculations from myself and Donna, approximately 3 hours.’

Mollie: ‘She’s going to spend 3 hours screeching?’

Phil: ‘No- after about an hour, she’ll basically be comatose. Unable to feel her every memory being deleted, her entire life being rewritten. She'll forget how to feel it. Of course, that will be given back to her after the conversion, that's something I can't change. She'll be somewhere near dead, sort of 99% of the way. But it's the 1% that's important.' 

Mollie: ‘So how do we get Hannah?’

Phil: ‘We may need reinforcements. Mollie, have you still got Lydia Mckinna’s number?’

Mollie: ‘No, but I have Freja’s.’

Phil: ‘Could you get in contact with her? We could do with them.’

Mollie: ‘Of course. Ask them to come straight away?’

Phil: ‘Yeah. Tell them it’s urgent.’

Mollie: ‘You remember to take out her bobble?’

Phil: ‘Yep.’ I then threw it to Mollie.

Mollie: When she comes back down, introduce me, and I’ll tie her hair back.′

Sean: ‘Why are you two working together anyway?’

Mollie: ‘He persuaded me that his vision’s good.’

Phil: ‘My skill helped.’

Sean: ‘You mean’

Phil: ‘You guessed it.’

Sean: ‘All you need now is a chick who believes like you.’

Phil: ‘Yeah.’

Mollie: ‘Why not Hannah?’

Phil: ‘It wouldn’t be real, would it?’

Mollie: ‘Make it real.’ About 2½ hours later, the conversion was complete, so we extracted the bed from the machine. Jodi was just lay there, still and unconscious, but with a scowl on her face. ‘So what happens now?'

Phil: ‘We leave her about an hour for everything to settle down. Then we can wake her up anytime.’ Just then, there was a knock on the door. ‘That’ll be Lydia and Freja.’ Mollie then opened the door, and Lydia and Freja came in. Freja had her medium-length brunette hair tied up in a ponytail with a red hairband on, and Lydia had her long, red hair put up in an arch-style.

Lydia: ‘What’s up Mollie?’

Mollie: ‘I need to show you something.’

Freja: ‘Sure.’ When Lydia and Freja came into the room, the door was slammed behind them, and Mollie smiled evilly, before tying their hands and feet together with ultra-strong rope.

Lydia: ‘Phil, what’s going on? Not seen you in ages.’ 

Phil: ‘You want’

Mollie: ‘Just get on with it- sooner it's started, sooner it's done.' 

Phil: ‘Good point. Lydia, Freja, watch the pretty coin of gold, and you will do as you are told. You will obey only me. Keep watching the coin. You are being hypnotised, falling under my spell. When I click my fingers, you will both be in an entranced state, where only my voice is recognisable. My voice is the law though.’ I then clicked my fingers, and they both fell asleep.

I then walked over to in between them, and knelt down. ‘Now when you wake up girls, you will be obeying me- you will be completely at my command. I will be your master, and you will do as you are told. Now awaken, and start obeying.’ I then clicked my fingers again, and they woke up. Freja’s bright blue eyes were now cloudy, and Lydia had a vacant expression on her face.

Mollie: ‘Looks like a good job there. Put them in straight away?’

Phil: ‘No- machine needs a while to cool down. I’d say give it about half an hour.’ Shortly afterwards, I woke Jodi up. 

Jodi: ‘Master.’

Phil: ‘That’s right Jodi. Welcome to the club. Now you remember your mission?’ 

Jodi: 'Rescue the Queen, take over the world.'

Phil: ‘Good girl. Now sit in that chair.’ Jodi then sat down, and Mollie tied her hair back as I prepared Lydia for the machine, letting her hair down. ‘Lydia, follow me.’ Lydia then did that, looking empty and lost. When we got up there, I lay her down in the bed, and then put her in for conversion.

 

Chapter Two: Enter Hannah, the Glass Princess

Point of View- Phil

The next morning, Lydia, Jodi, and Freja stood before me, all awaiting orders having been converted, wearing plain black shirts, plain black skirts, and looking absolutely devoid of any emotion or mind.

Phil: 'Look at this- 3 servants when I started the day looking for just 1. Now I can enjoy this, but you have a mission. You have been rescued by me. Special people with extraordinary abilities that need unlocking. People of the outside world would be scared of you, which is why you are here. This is your chance to be you. Now we have a job to do. You all know Hannah Cummings in some respect. Your job is to rescue her from the life that she currently endures.'

Lydia: How do we do that master?

Phil: 'You have the power inside of you already- that's why you're here. She is more special and important than she ever could know. Jodi, you will keep an eye on Hannah from College. Lydia, Freja, you will be my lookout team. I will communicate with you all through your earpieces, and you will communicate back with me.' The 3 of them then nodded, and left.

A couple of hours later, I received correspondence from Jodi.

Jodi: 'Master, target spotted.'

Phil: 'Tonight, guide her to the Grand Park in Greenock. When she's there, recruit her and Sean will pick you up, bringing you here. Do you understand?'

Jodi: 'Completely master. I won't let you down.' While they were there, we were making sure the machine was working properly. About 10 minutes later though, I got a call from Lydia.

Phil: 'Lydia, update.'

Lydia: 'The situation might be more complicated than we thought.'

Phil: 'What kind of more complicated?'

Lydia: 'Hannah isn't alone. Allyx is with her.'

Phil: 'Take them both in if necessary, aim to just get Hannah though. Allyx is not the target, take her if there is no other option.'

Lydia: 'Understood.' They then continued their job.

Sean: 'Yo Phil, what are you gonna do when they have Hannah in that park?'

Phil: 'They will trap Hannah, and I've given Freja a special crest to restrict Hannah and knock her out. You're then going to pick them up and deliver them back here.'

Sean: 'Why me?'

Phil: 'I've never driven an automatic. And my car's having a service today.'

Sean: 'Fine. But you owe me now.'

Phil: 'Don't forget who bailed you out after that fight a few weeks ago Sean. I did that as a mate- that's what mates do for each other.'

Sean: 'I thought your Impreza was invincible- tough as old boots.'

Phil: 'It's in for it's yearly service. It's only been in outside of it's yearly service twice in 9 years.'

Sean: 'So go on, did you cast your spell on Mollie?'

Phil: 'I did, but it was her request. She liked the idea and agreed to me testing on her. I released her from it when I remembered.'

Sean: 'Which was?'

Phil: 'A month later. She didn't complain too much.' Mollie then came back down, her high ponytail swaying in the slight breeze coming from the broken window (Mollie + Alcohol =  
Broken window).

Mollie: 'So I'll be part of your club when it's fully set-up?'

Phil: 'Yeah. You can be as well Sean.'

Sean: 'I'm alright thanks- if things go wrong, you might need someone on the outside to back you up man.'

Point of View- Mollie

Phil then left.

Sean: 'You want Phil to be with Hannah?'

Mollie: 'Totally. You?'

Sean: 'They were made for each other.' We then toasted, as we got another update.

Mollie: 'This is Mollie, come in.'

Jodi: 'Target is on the way to Grand Park.'

Mollie: 'Good. We'll send Sean out immediately. He'll signal you with a flashlight when he's ready. Until then, keep her busy. Is she alone?'

Jodi: 'Her sister's with her. I'll try and lose her.'

Mollie: 'Don't- it'll look suspicious. If you can lose her, do, but if not, we can take them both.'

Jodi: 'Understood.' Jodi then signed off, and I got in contact with Lydia.

Mollie: 'Lydia, come in.'

Lydia: 'Jodi and Hannah have just passed with Allyx.' Phil then came back and took over.

Phil: 'Lydia, you and Freja get in position. Make sure you're not seen until you see the flashlight.'

Lydia: 'Understood master.'

Phil: 'Good. Update me when you're in position.' Lydia then signed off, and Sean left.

Mollie: 'Sure we can trust Sean?'

Phil: 'Absolutely. He'll deliver.'

Point of View- Sean

When I rolled up near the field, Jodi was with Hannah and Allyx. Once I saw Lydia and Freja were in position, I made the signal with the flashlight.

Hannah: 'So what do you want to talk about here?'

Jodi: 'Your future. It belongs with us.'

Hannah: 'Really? I like the College, but I'm not sure I'm moving here.'

Jodi: 'No- not the College.' Freja and Lydia then caught Allyx, but Hannah resisted. Allyx was then infected by the crest of Freja's, and Jodi and Lydia chased after Hannah, but having  
seen Allyx being converted, she'd escaped. Allyx was then bundled in, and we drove off to try and find Hannah, with no success. When we got back, Phil was not happy.

Phil: 'Where's Hannah?'

Sean: 'She resisted- they had her, Freja used her crest, but Hannah didn't seem to be affected.'

Phil: 'Even stronger than I though. How could she have resisted?'

Freja: 'I'm sorry, I let you down master.'

Phil: 'You didn't. I have a feeling that the damage may be done to her. The crest will keep chipping away at her. Let's convert Allyx as bait anyway.' Allyx then had her 3-bow ponytail taken down, before being led up to be converted. 2 shrill screams later, all was silent as she had nearly every memory deleted.

Point of View: Phil

That night, I had a dream. A dream feeling like real time. Hannah was in bed, partially clothed under her duvet, but the crest was on the side of her chest, just above her heart,  
burning away, causing a lady-like scream and tears.

The next morning, I made another plan. 'Right, we have to recruit Hannah today. Allyx, you go and find Hannah, tell her you're free.'

Allyx: 'Yes master.' Allyx looked guilty about it, but was unable to remember why, as her memories were nearly all deleted. Mollie then put a hairband on Allyx, with the hairband coming with a little surprise.

Phil: 'Now Allyx, when you find Hannah, give her the hairband. When she puts it on, a sensor will activate and increase the power of the crest inside of her. That should be enough to recruit her. If not, Jodi will bundle her into the car.' Allyx and Jodi then nodded, and left.

Mollie: 'Since the hairband stuff was my idea, I'll go and keep an eye on them.'

Phil: 'Sounds good Mollie. As for you two, you're spending today cleaning. Every little area down here will be cleaned. Now get to work.' Freja and Lydia then got to work obediently. About half an hour later, Freja and Lydia were done. All of a sudden, a guy I recognised with short, black hair came in.

Birchall: 'Well if it isn't Phil Brady Robinson. I know what you're doing to Hannah, and I support it.'

Phil: 'How did you get in here?'

Birchall: 'I have ways. If you keep doing this to Hannah, we may get on.'

Phil: 'There's no chance of that- we come from different worlds. You got where you got because of violence- I got there because of talent and cunning.'

Birchall: 'Nah, seriously- you doing this to her pushes her straight to me.'

Phil: 'There's about as much chance of that as her wanting to date me. Difference is, she doesn't know what I'm doing.'

Birchall: 'That's what this is about.'

Phil: 'I'm not trying to date her, I'm rescuing her. From people like you. Who just want to use her, and then just throw her away.'

Birchall: 'Damn right I would- I'd drain that bitch dry. And you can't do anything about it. But I've come to make sure you don't interfere.' At that moment, Birchall heard some noise from upstairs, and ran off. 'This ain't over Brady, this ain't over.' Just as he ran off, Lydia came down.

Lydia: 'I've done that master.'

Phil: 'Good. Now this club will go big- I need you and Freja to start designing propaganda posters.'

Lydia: 'Of course master. Shall I let her know?'

Phil: 'Please.'

Lydia: 'I will do as you request.' She then left, and I got a call from Mollie.

Point of View: Mollie

Mollie: 'Hey.'

Phil: 'Hi there- how are things going?'

Mollie: 'We've found Hannah, Allyx is walking up to her now.'

Phil: 'Call me back if there's a development. But try not to hurt her if at all possible.'

Mollie: 'Understood.' I then ended the call as Allyx walked up to Hannah.

Allyx: 'Hey sis.'

Hannah: 'You're under their control, I'm not stupid.'

Allyx: 'I escaped.' Hannah then turned around, her hair flapping about in the wind.

Hannah: 'Allyx, you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag. Remember when you were 10? You got a paper cut. You were convinced you were bleeding to death. And just last year? You got in an argument with one of your mates. They pushed you, and you tried to get them arrested for assault. Face it Allyx- I'm not stupid.' Jodi then ran up to Hannah, but Hannah superkicked her. She then flipped right over Allyx, and kicked me in the chest as I got out of the car. I quickly radioed for backup.

Mollie: 'This is Mollie- code blue, I need assistance. Anybody responding?'

Sean: 'Got it. I'll let Phil know.'

Mollie: 'Linford Road, Paisley.'

Sean: 'Got it.' Shortly afterwards, I blacked out.

Point of View: Phil

Sean: 'Yo Phil, Mollie called- code blue.'

Phil: 'Did they find Hannah?'

Sean: 'They found her alright. She's taken them all out. Knew she was strong, but that's something else.'

Phil: 'Does Jiu-Jitsu in her spare time. Sean, you stay here.'

Sean: 'Eh?'

Phil: 'I'll go. This is my mess, I'm going to sort it- my car's back now.' I then left, leaving Sean to keep an eye on how the club was running. I radioed Mollie to let her know. 'Mollie, come in, this is Phil, I'm on the way.' No response. 'Mollie, come in, this is Phil, I received your code blue. I'm on my way.' No response. 'Over and out.' 

A few minutes later, I arrived to a scene of chaos. 'Mollie.'

Mollie: 'My chest. Phil, you got the request.'

Phil: 'I did. Where's she gone?'

Mollie: 'Fled to the south.'

Phil: 'Got it. You ok here?'

Mollie: 'Jodi's the issue- kicked in the head.'

Phil: 'You two ok?' Allyx and Jodi both nodded. 'Right- I'm going after Hannah.' I then ran off. A few miles later, I found her and hid.

Hannah: 'Whoever you are, I'm right here- come and get me. Otherwise I'll get you.' I then revealed myself. 'Phil.'

Phil: 'Hannah.'

Hannah: 'Why? Why target me?'

Phil: 'This is for you. All for you.'

Hannah: 'Why use so many people though?'

Phil: 'I want people who are so strong, so quick, so important, that they are effectively exiled from normal life.'

Hannah: 'Which I'm not.'

Phil: 'Take a deep look at your life- is it really what you want?'

Hannah: 'Hadn't thought about it like that.'

Phil: 'I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm not doing this to hurt you.'

Hannah: 'It does hurt though. I've been hurting for over 15 years.'

Phil: 'Please- listen to me.'

Hannah: 'I am doing. Go on- finish pitching to me.'

Phil: 'I don't need to pitch to you. You know it's the right thing to do.'

Hannah: 'Do I?'

Phil: 'Yeah. Who's always been there for you Hannah? I'm not going to force you into a decision, the crest you were infected with will wear off in 24 hours.' Just as I was walking off, she shouted to me.

Hannah: 'I saw Birchall earlier- told him to get stuffed. I'll get back to you. When I know.' Phil: 'That's all I ask. This is your chance to be part of something bigger, something you deserve to be a part of.' I then left, and picked up the girls on my way back. When we got back, Sean was waiting.

Sean: 'You find her?'

Phil: 'Yeah. Said she'd think about it. Why are you helping me again?'

Sean: 'We're bros lad. You've supported me, got me out of a few sticky things. If it wasn't for you, I'd be in prison. I don't understand this stuff, but I intend on helping. By the way, Reece and Joe are coming to help out as well.'

Phil: 'Thanks.' The next morning, we saw the posters and other propaganda Lydia and Freja had made.

Freja: 'What do you think master?'

Phil: 'It's brilliant- you're both brilliant. Recruiting you was a good decision.' There was then a knock on the door. When I opened it, Hannah stumbled through it, hair all over the place, looking in massive pain.

Hannah: 'I made my decision.' She then dropped to her knees and spread her arms out. 'Take me- give me the full treatment. Make me convert. You were right - I do want to be a part of something bigger than myself, bigger than all of us.' I then stroked her face.

Phil: 'Thank you.' I then turned to Lydia. 'Lydia, take the crest's power, use it.' Lydia then pressed her hand over Hannah's heart, and the crest pulsated, making Hannah's eyes go dark and lifeless. 'Job done.'

 

Chapter Three: Purest Evil

Point of View: Phil

After Hannah's sacrifice, I took her up to the converter, and turned the intensity up, with the totality reduced from 90% to 60%.

Mollie: 'So why are you turning the intensity up?'

Phil: 'Her will is on a whole new level of strong.'

Mollie: 'She asked for it.'

Phil: 'Doesn't mean she won't resist. The subconscious can be even stronger than the conscious mind.'

Mollie: 'And the amount reduced?'

Phil: 'There's a lot I need from her still.'

Mollie: 'I take it you know what you're doing?'

Phil: 'Trust me on this one- instinct is one thing you can't explain. Now let's fire this baby up. I suggest you leave the room.'

Mollie: 'Why?

Phil: 'This could be painful to watch. That's why I have to stay. And I want to do this on my own, Hannah deserves my undivided attention.'

Mollie: 'I'll go then. See you later.' Mollie then left the room, and I had a moment to reflect.

Phil: 'Hannah, this is for your own good. One day, you'll thank me for this.' I then stroked the side of her face, and pulled out a photo of us two from professional card duelling, celebrating a world title. I then switched the machine on. A piercing scream filled the room. Then another one. Then crying. Then one last massive scream. Then nothing. So, I left the room and went to consult everyone else.

When I came down, Lydia came up to me.

Lydia: 'Did I do it?' I just stroked the top of her hair.

Phil: 'You did.' I then addressed everyone. 'Everybody, thank you for your help. Hannah has now been liberated. That's just the start of the story though. More to follow. Freja, have you got that propaganda?' Freja then produced a poster, which showed all of us (including Hannah) standing around, with a tagline saying "Liberation for the gifted. All for" there was no ending.

Freja: 'Our club hasn't been named, so there is no name there.'

Phil: 'How about we find a name later? Then we can complete that. You come up with anything different Lydia?'

Lydia: 'You suggested uniform, so I designed uniform.' It was a black jacket, with an empty space above the heart region for the club logo, and red trim.

Phil: 'I love it Lydia- you have both done an excellent job. Jodi, how's the head?'

Jodi: 'Don't worry about me master- I am nothing.'

Phil: 'You're very important- you all are.' About 2 hours later, Hannah's conversion was complete. When I extracted her, she looked serene and asleep. But I knew that in reality, she was evil, having been completely corrupted like everyone else. 'Sean, I want you and Jodi to stay on security- enough people have broken in here.' They then did that, and I called over to Freja.

'Freja, come here and sit in front of me.' She then walked over, red hairband on, and gracefully placed herself on the seat. I then locked her into the seat (double seatbelt), and started running my fingers through her hair (purely pleasure, a perk of the job). 'Now Freja, you are a slave. You do whatever I want, whenever I want you to.'

Freja: 'I will obey.'

Phil: 'I know you will. You all will. You are part of my new world. You are buoyant, a young girl. Turned evil, completely corrupted, by me.'

Freja: 'I will obey.'

Phil: 'Good girl.'

After Hannah woke up, it was time for the reveal.

Phil: 'You ok there Hannah?' Hannah stood up, and immediately looked completely empty, hair parted to the side.

Hannah: 'Must obey master.'

Phil: 'Good girl. Now you and me, we are a team, just like we always were. Time for a little makeover next.' I then sat Hannah down in the chair that Freja had been sat in  
earlier. 'Mollie, time for Hannah's makeover. This is how I'd like it- not too much, but enough to make her the new her.' Mollie then got to work.

20 minutes later, she was done- Hannah's once wild hair was now tied tight in a very corporate ponytail, with a black leather strap keeping it in place, and smoky black and purple eye make-up. She was also wearing the same uniform as everyone else. 'How do you feel Hannah?' She then grinned.

Hannah: 'I am your obedient slave master.'

Phil: 'Good. You will soon learn that you made the right decision.' I then ran my fingers through her hair. A couple of hours later, I addressed everyone again. 'Today is a good day- a good day to be a revolutionary. We have a purpose- we punish the outside world for failing us, for never believing, for treating us like we are an alien species. We are all gifted in our own special ways. Some of us know how we're gifted, others perhaps haven't found their niche yet. But we are all important here- those who do not conform are against us. We need an identity though- a name that will resonate with those of the outside world and make them tremble with fear.'

Lydia: 'We're all outcasts, so outcasts.

Sean: 'Scarfaces?' 

Phil: 'Remind me never to ask you for suggestions Sean.'

Hannah: 'Renegades- we're outcasts. That makes us rebels and outlaws.'

Sean: 'Renegades? Sounds nice.'

Mollie: 'Yeah- I'd go with that.'

Phil: 'Any objections?' There were no objections. 'Great- from now on, we are the Renegades. Freja, you can complete that poster now.'

Freja: 'I'm on it master.'

Phil: 'Mollie, I'm going to check on the memory-wiping device. You joining me?'

Mollie: 'Sure.'

Phil: 'Hannah, you and Sean are on security.'

Hannah: 'Whatever you wish master.'

Phil: 'Allyx and Jodi, you're on recruitment duty today. Mollie will go with you once she's done with me. Until then, just general cleaning.'

Allyx: 'Yes master.'

Phil: 'Right- let's get going.' Me and Mollie then went up to work on the machine.

Mollie: 'So what's wrong with it?'

Phil: 'Something doesn't seem right- Hannah seems to be resisting the spell more than she should be able to. It's almost like her memory was never wiped at all.'

Mollie: 'You said it yourself- she's strong.'

Phil: 'Strong, yes. But not that strong- I pushed this baby to the max. This is expensive equipment- cost a couple of grand to make, and a whole lot of man hours.'  
Mollie: 'If she was resisting so much, why would she be rolling over for you like this?'

Phil: 'I don't know- Hannah doesn't roll over for anybody normally.'

Mollie: 'Maybe the "brainwashing" was more of a brain cleaning.'

Phil: 'You realise how weird you trying to sound like me is?'

Mollie: 'Yeah, well maybe I have a point here. Maybe trying to control her just made her realise what she really wants.'

Phil: 'What- being controlled, forced to do the bidding of someone she's known and loved… that's what you mean, isn't it? You don't mean she wants to be controlled, you mean she wants to be near me.'

Mollie: 'Maybe what she wants is for you to be happy.'

Phil: 'This isn't to make me happy, this is to change the world. Make it better for people like me, like Hannah'

Mollie: 'If you keep saying that, you might believe it.'

Phil: 'I do believe it Mollie. What do you think I'm after?'

Mollie: 'I've known you for long enough to know that you don't care about the rest of the world. Honestly, I don't blame you- why would you when these are the people who spent all of your life belittling you? This is a way for you to get back at people who held you down, and to be the leader you are.'

Phil: 'You're right- that's exactly what I'm after. I am making them mean something. I go after people who are important. You know that. Every person in this club will be unique, not another cookie cutter attitude. But this is also for the world, make it better.'

Mollie: 'At last you've admitted it. That's why I joined.'

Phil: 'There is… other reasons for your joining.'

Mollie: 'Save it. I'm going to the recruitment drive.'

Phil: 'Sure.' Mollie then left, and I went down to see the others. When I got there, Hannah, Lydia, and Freja just stood, obediently. 'We're going out- I have a debt that needs repaying.' Hannah just nodded, and the 4 of us then left.

Hannah: 'Where are we driving?'

Phil: 'To see a couple of your old friends. Grace and Charlotte are their names. I've arranged for you to meet up with them just off the city centre.'

Hannah: 'What is their offence?'

Phil: 'For years we were belittled by them. Made fun of because we were different to them. Spectrum Disorders and Mental scars, we didn't ask for them. But we took them. We dealt with them. We deserve better, and we will achieve better. Because I said we will. They didn't conform. So they will pay.'

 

Hannah: 'All those who do not conform must be punished.'

Phil: 'Indeed. We punish physically and mentally.' When we got to the meet-up spot, I ran my fingers through Hannah's ponytail. 'You will do exactly as I tell you through the whisper clip on your ear.'

Hannah: 'Yes master, I will obey.' I then turned her around, and smiled as I saw her eyes. Her once beautiful blue eyes were now dark and empty, for I had removed her spirit and her every positive memory. She then stepped out of the car, along with me, while Lydia and Freja watched on from the car.

Grace: 'Hey Hannah, didn't know you were friends with him again.'

Phil: 'We're more than friends.'

Charlotte: 'Get it into your thick skull- she isn't into you. Nobody is, because you're a big ugly loser.'

Grace: 'What happened to being nice?'

Charlotte: 'Forgot. Who cares anyway? So, you wanted to see us.'

Phil: 'Show them what I mean by more than friends Hannah.' Hannah then walked over to Charlotte and Grace, and without hesitation, pushed them both to the ground. She then looked over, and I signalled for her to start choking them both, which they did.

Charlotte: 'Let go- what's got into you?'

Grace: 'I didn't say anything bad about Phil.'

Hannah: 'I must do as he says. My purpose is purely to serve.'

Phil: 'Finish this Hannah.' Hannah then lifted Charlotte and Grace up again, before smashing them into each other head first, knocking them both down. I then signalled for her to stop. 'Hannah, we want to hurt them, not cause them serious injury. I told you both that one day I'd be powerful enough to take you both down without having to lay a finger on you. That day has come. Hannah has chosen the way, she has seen the truth, she will do as she is told. Think twice next time before mocking somebody for the way they look. Come on Hannah.' She then stared at Charlotte and Grace, before leaving with me. 'You did a good job there Hannah.'

Hannah: 'My purpose is to serve. They had to pay.'

Phil: 'You made them pay Hannah, well done.' We then left, Hannah still emotionless and cold. 'Hannah, we're going to recruit one ourselves now- we're recruiting Megan, your sister.' Hannah looked over, expression one of determination.

Hannah: 'She will be saved- she will see the way.'

Phil: 'Well said.' We then drove off to where Megan was living, not far from Liverpool. When we got there, she was waiting for us, looking like the spitting image of Hannah from 10 years before.

Megan: 'Heard you were coming. Heard you kidnapped my sister as well.'

Phil: 'Megan, kidnapping is such a strong word. She came of her own accord. Hannah conformed and converted. You will as well now. I'll give you the chance to do it of your own accord first though.'

Megan: 'Had to bring in backup.' A man me and Hannah knew very well then appeared, with his jet-black hair, and his elongated, freckled face. His name… James Birchall.'

 

Chapter Four: Evil Evolved

Point of View: Phil

Birchall: 'How nice of you to bring Hannah to me. I tried speaking to her, but she's a bit rough around the edges.'

Phil: 'You know full well this isn't for you.'

Megan: 'You mean that you're not helping Hannah out either?'

Birchall: 'I'll drain the bitch dry. And then start on you.'

Phil: 'You'll do nothing of the sort. Because you'd actually have to have a pair to fight me for her.'

Birchall: 'Beat you up before.'

Phil: 'That was 7 on 1, and in a toilet. So, you can either fight me or leave me to my business.'

Birchall: 'Hand her over. I'm not going to stay this nice for long.'

Phil: 'If this is nice, I'd hate to see your version of being mean. But no- I'm not handing her over.' Birchall then went to punch me, but Hannah stepped in the way, stopping his fist.

Birchall: 'How good of you to agree Hannah.'

Hannah: 'Nothing will stop me obeying my master. Nothing.'

Phil: 'See, this is the strength of the bond we have. And the power of the sacred crests I possess.'

Birchall: 'Shut it with your magic mumbo jumbo will ya? I do what I want when I want.'

Phil: 'Bring it on then.' Every time Birchall went to hit me, Hannah blocked the punches, almost on autopilot. 'Hannah, snap.' Hannah grabbed a punch from Birchall, and then just snapped his wrist with minimal effort, by smashing it across her knee repeatedly. She then grabbed his left wrist, and without prompting, did the same. 'That's not quite what I meant...'

Birchall: 'You'll pay for this Brady! I'll be back.' Birchall then ran off, probably to seek medical attention. We then turned our attention back to Megan.

Megan: 'What do you want?'

Hannah: 'You. You will be saved. He will save you.'

Megan: 'I don't need saving. We need to stick together Hannah, but not like this- come on.'

Hannah: 'Stick together… we can be together. Accept and embrace.'

Megan: 'No Hannah- listen to me. I love you, you're my big sister and my hero. But I don't know what he's making you do, or why he's doing it.'

Phil: 'Explaining this is getting annoying. I didn't make Hannah do anything. She saw the truth.' I then ran my fingers through Hannah's ponytail, her never reacting. 'I saved Hannah. She's part of us now- part of me.'

Megan: 'Why target me?'

Phil: 'Because you need protecting.'

Megan: 'Maybe if you hadn't brainwashed my sisters, I wouldn't need protecting. Besides- I'm practically a grown-up.'

Phil: 'You're 17. I don't really call that grown-up.'

Megan: 'Isn't this all illegal then?'

Phil: 'I know as well as you that you wouldn't say anything.'

Megan: 'Can Hannah actually understand anything we talk about?'

Phil: 'Don't know why you're asking, but she won't remember anything that's said by you.'

Megan: 'She came over a couple of days ago, we spent the afternoon together.'

Phil: 'How lovely.'

Megan: 'She admitted for the first time that she actually loves you.'

Phil: 'Really?'

Megan: 'Don't know if you believe me, don't care too much, but she did. Told me that the biggest mistake she ever made was saying no to you. She mentioned about you pursuing her, asked my advice.'

Phil: 'And?'

Megan: 'I told her to live her life how she wanted- our Mum's last wish was for us to live our lives as best we could. She wanted us to be happy. If this is what Hannah wanted, that's good. But it's not what I want.' I then got a phone call.

Phil: 'Joe, this really isn't a good time.'

Joe: 'Come on mate- just telling' you that Don Pope's hanging around the base.'

Phil: 'Don Pope? Thought he was in jail.'

Joe: 'About 6 foot? Dreadlocks? Skin like pig shit?'

Phil: 'You really need to do something about your racist undertones. But that's the one.'

Joe: 'You coming?'

Phil: 'Yeah- I'm on my way. I'll see you there.'

Joe: 'Yeah, well make it snappy- I don't think he's going to wait around forever.'

Phil: 'Trust me Joe, Don Pope is no threat on his own.'

Joe: 'He's strong.'

Phil: 'Strong, but too clever to go into enemy lines on his own. Watch out for any sign of Kieran- he is a threat.'

Joe: 'Sure thing man.'

Phil: 'I'll see you in about half an hour.' I then came off the phone and turned back to Megan. 'Here's my number, here's the address- come and visit if you want to talk further.'

Megan: 'Remember- the real Hannah loves you.' We then left for the base. When we got there, Don noticed us outside, and walked off.

Phil: 'Hey Don, where you going?'

Don: 'I didn't come to fight, I came to inspect. Because I got more going on up here than most of Jimmy's boys do. I'm not gettin into this, not on my own. I'm gonna get Kieran, then I might do something.' 'Tell Kieran that I'm waiting for him.' Don then left, and we came back in.

Mollie: 'You take care of business?'

Phil: 'Took care of Grace and Charlotte, but Megan proved to be a tough nut. Ran into Birchall as well though- Hannah snapped both his wrists.'

Mollie: 'Seems well excessive.'

Phil: 'Only told her to snap one over her knee to hurt him. Didn't tell her to break both his wrists. Hannah, go and help Sean with whatever he's breaking will you?'

Hannah: 'Of course.' Hannah then left and me and Mollie had time to talk.

Mollie: 'So what did Megan say to you?'

Phil: 'What's it to you?'

Mollie: 'Don't get defensive with me. I know when you have something you don't fancy telling me, because you get defensive.'

Phil: 'Damn right I have something to hide.'

Mollie: 'You know you don't have to hide stuff from me, right? I promise if you tell me, it stays between you and me. Burden shared is a burden halved- that's what you always tell your mates.'

Phil: 'Speaking to Megan, she mentioned her and Hannah had been talking a couple of days before she tributed herself.'

Mollie: 'What was said?'

Phil: 'Hannah… admitted she loved me. And I've fucked everything up.'

Mollie: 'Never too late.'

Phil: 'You wanna bet?'

Mollie: 'You know what, I would bet on it. If Hannah's actions proved one thing to me, it's that this situation isn't as clear cut as it looks. She is not under a full spell. She should not be disobeying if she was.'

Phil: 'Why would she be trying to recruit Megan then?'

Mollie: 'I dunno- I'm not the one in Mensa.'

Phil: 'Right- I'm going to go out to calm myself down. I'll be back in an hour or so.'

Mollie: 'What are we supposed to do without you?'

Phil: 'I showed you how to use the re-animation machines, proceed as planned. Remember that you can't have more than 2 on at the same time, it really makes the electricity company cross.' I then left. When I came back an hour later, Mollie was outside waiting.

Mollie: 'You calmed down yet?'

Phil: 'A bit, yeah. Just needed to clear my head somewhat. Everything going fine here?'

Mollie: 'Yeah. Allyx's re-animation has finished, I'm in the process of Lydia's at the moment, and Hannah, Jodi, and Freja haven't had this yet.'

Phil: 'Thanks.'

Mollie: 'Seem a little down.'

Phil: 'Still thinking about what was said earlier.'

Mollie: 'How do you know she was telling the truth anyway?'

Phil: 'Why would Megan lie? Seriously- she has no reason to lie. It wouldn't have let her escape.'

Mollie: 'Just trying to prove that it's not all doom and gloom.'

Phil: 'You're right. Back to work- we've got a world to take over.' We were then interrupted by a bleeping. 'That sounds like the re-animator.'

Mollie: 'Shouldn't be done yet- should have another couple of hours to go yet.' We then walked into the main room to find Freja hoovering.

Phil: 'Freja, what are you doing?'

Freja: 'Hoovering master. Sean said you ordered me to.'

Phil: 'Good girl, continue.'

Freja: 'Yes master.' Freja then continued, without a care in the world, while I went to find Sean. I found him watching Allyx tiding his bedroom, while he had a can of beer in his hand.

Phil: 'Sean, can I have a word?'

Sean: 'Sure.' We then went out of his room to talk.

Phil: 'Sean, have you ever heard of something called false representation?'

Sean: 'Nope.'

Phil: 'I'll put it another way then. Sean, how many times have I asked you not to use my name for your own pleasure.'

Sean: 'You talking about Allyx?'

Phil: 'And telling Freja to do the hoovering. Sean, let me make one thing clear. I do the orders. If I want you to, I will explicitly say. Your job is security- we agreed that.'

Sean: 'Come on man- this ain't you. You're power mad, crazy man.'

Phil: 'More like I have ambition. Working as an odd-job man may suit you and your lifestyle Sean, but it doesn't suit me. Please try not to mess it all up.'

Sean: 'You're making a good job of that yourself. I heard you and Mollie earlier. I told you she was hot for you.'

Phil: 'Sean, I do make a point of not taking relationship advice from you. Your average relationship lasts about 18 hours.' I then left to deal with the girls. When I went back down, Freja had finished the hoovering. 'Freja, come with me- it's time you were re-animated.' I then took Freja to a re-animation pod. 'Freja, when the pod door opens, you will lie down in there. The pod will then close on you. Do you understand?'

Freja: 'Yes master. I will not disobey my master.'

Phil: 'Good girl.' As I pushed the lever, the glass door opened, and Freja stepped into the metal pod, before lying down on the base of it. I then pushed the lever back to close the pod, before pressing the green button to start the process. I then went to get Hannah for the other pod. She was easy to find- she was just finishing fixing the gate. 'Hannah, leave that- come with me.'

Hannah: 'Yes master.' She then walked with me, silently and obediently. When we got to the pods, I steeled my determination.

Phil: 'Hannah, when I open the pod door, you will enter the pod, and lie down on the floor of it.' I then took the leather strap out of her hair, letting it flow down gently, and ran my hair through it briefly, before she got into the pod and lay down. I then closed the pod, but not before I noticed a slight smile.

I then left them to it, and went to sort a few pieces of paperwork out. About an hour later, I got a call from Mollie. 'Hi Mollie.'

Mollie: 'Hi, just letting you know that Freja and Hannah are done. Do you want me to put Jodi and Lydia in?'

Phil: 'No- give me the pleasure please. How do they look?'

Mollie: 'Exactly as they should do.'

Phil: 'Good. You know what you've been saying to me from the start?'

Mollie: 'Yeah… I take it you mean about Hannah?'

Phil: 'Yeah. Well, I've been thinking about it, and I've decided that I'm going to do it.'

Mollie: 'You're taking my advice? About time.'

Phil: 'Yep- me and Hannah will be together. And she will be completely under my spell.' I then put the phone down, and came to get Freja and Hannah out. They were both serene and asleep, their personalities settling into their brains. While they were in the recovery area, I found Jodi and Allyx, who were cleaning the living quarters and bedrooms respectively), and took them to the machines.

'Now Allyx, in a moment, I will open the pod door. You will step in like a good little girl, and lie down on the floor of the pod. I will then close the door of the pod Allyx. Do you understand?'

Allyx: 'Yes master, I will obey.' Allyx had her head tilted slightly to the side, eyes completely emotionless still.' I then opened the pod, and Allyx stepped in, lying on the floor of it. I then pushed the button, and the door locked, sealing her inside. I had a different plan for Jodi though. '

Phil: 'Jodi, walk with me.' I then walked over to a room just off the room with the pods, still in the lab section of the base, a room dominated by a huge piece of framework in the shape of a giant egg-timer, thick leather straps hanging off of the middle of it, several feet in the air. When I got there, Niall was waiting for me, and we fist-bumped. 'Niall.'

Niall: 'How's it goin' dude?'

Phil: 'Good. Now Jodi, this is the Renegade Hangar. You will be lifted onto the Renegade Hangar, suspended 8 feet in the air by these straps. You will then be pumped full of electricity being mixed with pure darkness. This will evil and embitter you forever. Now hail me before getting up there.' Jodi then dropped to her knees and started bowing.

Jodi: 'Hail our master, hail our saviour, we must always obey him.' I then stroked her hair for a moment, before Niall gave her a hand up to the Renegade Hangar, where I strapped her in, and she then hung there. We closed the door as the electricity started up, and she screeched in constant pain from the massive electrical current coursing through her 4ft 11 body. I then went to find Hannah, who had woken up and was sat on the bed, hair flowing still, and sat down next to her.

Phil: 'Hannah, listen to my word, for it is your law.' She then looked over, eyes slightly cloudy still. 'Hannah, you are now my girlfriend. We are dating, and you're in love with me. You will still be completely under my control, but we are officially a couple now. This is true love.'

Hannah: 'Love… I love you master. I will obey.' We then kissed, and I had what I wanted.

 

Chapter Five: Evil as Love

Point of View: Phil

The next morning, I woke up to face up to what I'd done the previous day. Hannah was still asleep, so I just got up. As I was looking in the mirror in the bathroom, Mollie came in, hair still messy from sleeping.

Mollie: 'Y'alright?'

Phil: 'This decision I made- was it the right decision? Am I really doing the right thing?'

Mollie: 'Who am I to say? I've got as much say as any of the others. All I know is in your position, that's what I would have done.'

Phil: 'How do I know if it's the right thing?'

Mollie: 'If it's not, you can reverse it can't you?'

Phil: 'Not really the point. But may as well give it a go.'

Mollie: 'You sure she's fully under the spell still?'

Phil: 'No doubt. At all. She'll do exactly as I demand.'

Mollie: 'Prove it.'

Phil: 'My word is proof enough. Everything I said I'd do so far I've done.'

Mollie: 'This is where you're on your own- you have no plan now.'

Phil: 'I have a plan- just you don't know what it is.'

Mollie: 'Why does Sean know all the good stuff before me?'

Phil: 'He doesn't know either. Only I know.'

Mollie: 'Care to share it?'

Phil: 'Not really. Trust me- I know what I'm doing.'

Mollie: 'If you insist.'

Phil: 'Right- Hannah's had enough beauty sleep. Time for her to serve.' As I left the room, Sean came in.

Mollie: 'You think he knows what he's doing? '

Sean: 'Not a chance.'

Mollie: 'Really?'

Sean: 'He doesn't have a clue what he's getting himself into. Got a feeling something bad's gonna happen.'

Back in the bedroom

When I walked in, Hannah was up, and getting her uniform on.

Phil: 'Hannah, downstairs once you've got your uniform on. Today, your new life truly starts.'

Hannah: 'I understand.' We then kissed and I went down to wait for her. When I got down, Sean pulled me to one side.

Sean: 'Yo Phil, how's it going with Hannah?'

Phil: 'If you're trying to talk me out of this'

Sean: 'Me? I suggested it man. Why would I?'

Phil: 'What did you want to speak to me about then?'

Sean: 'Just wanted to warn you that Reece is coming over.'

Phil: 'And…'

Sean: 'On the phone, he was talking about you laying the groundwork or something? Sounds like he's planning something.'

Phil: 'If he does, I'll be ready. Trust me- if he wants to turn on me, I'll do whatever I have to for this to work.' We then went back into the main hall, and everyone was there (other than Mollie, who was… somewhere, and Jodi, who was still unconscious). 'Right, today is the start of something new. The start of the rest of your lives. You have all been fully restored to follow the word of the Renegades. You may notice Jodi is not here at the moment. She is still recovering from her… alternative treatment. So for now, she isn't here. But the rest of us are. Now to business. Hannah, you and me are going out today- I'll explain where later. Lydia, you are in charge of scouting today, you'll be with Mollie. Freja, you will be alone in charge of maintaining the machinery. Allyx, you will be in charge of cleaning the whole base. Hannah will do hers and Jodi's chores when we get back. Do I make myself clear?' Everyone nodded. 'Right, let's get going then. Freja, come here.'

She then walked over, vacant expression. 'Freja, all the machinery needs maintaining. This that I hold in my hand is a guide to how to maintain everything. I expect everything to be well on the way to being done when I get back. Do I make myself clear?'

Freja: 'Yes master.' I then stroked the top of her head.

Phil: 'Good girl Freja. I know you'll do a good job,' Me and Hannah then went to check on Jodi, who was still unconscious near the hangar. When we got there, she was serene and peaceful on the outside. But I knew what she would look like on the inside- she was embittered and spiteful, completely evil and dark. I quickly touched the top of her forehead. 'One day Hannah, this could be yours as well. Once you learn how to embrace the spell you're under.' Hannah just nodded. When I turned around, Reece was there. 'Do you make a habit of standing behind people with no warning?'

Reece: 'Yo man, I'm just here to check on everything.'

Phil: 'Everything is going well thanks. In fact, we're just going out.'

Reece: 'You need someone to keep an eye on all the girls here?'

Phil: 'No thanks, I've got Sean for that.'

Reece: 'You sure you can trust him?'

Phil: 'Sean's a bit of a prat. But he's always been there for me.'

Reece: 'He's been talking a lot about trying to evict you from your club.'

Phil: 'Sean probably doesn't know what evict means. Stay a while if you like, but Sean's staying too.'

Reece: 'Cheers for the hospitality man.'

Phil: 'Stop doing an impression of Sean as well- only he calls me "man" after every sentence.' Me and Hannah then left.

Hannah: 'Where are we going?'

Phil: 'Pro card duelling- we're big names in it. And we're going to make an impact. Mollie, a word a moment.'

Mollie: 'Everything ok?'

Phil: 'Yeah. Could you quickly put Hannah's hair up for me? Want her looking her best for today.'

Mollie: 'Sure. How'd you want it?'

Phil: 'I'll leave that to your judgement. You've not been wrong before.'

Mollie: 'Helps to work part-time in a salon I suppose. Listen, do you trust what Reece is saying?'

Phil: 'No. Funny how I've not heard from him in 6 months, yet he knows exactly where I am and what I'm doing.'

Mollie: 'You want us to delay going scouting?'

Phil: 'Up to you- I have faith in Sean.'

Mollie: 'He's an idiot, but he knows how to handle himself if things get ugly. He's a real street fighter.'

Phil: 'And he's been an important friend to me for a long time.'

Mollie: 'I'll get on with her hair for you. You go and warn Sean.' I then went to find Sean, who was observing Freja working on maintaining the Dark Hangar.

Sean: 'Hey dude, whassup?'

Phil: 'Reece is here- I need you to make sure he's not up to no good.'

Sean: 'I won't let him bring down what we built. I don't care who he is, he ain't getting between our friendship.'

Phil: 'I'm glad to hear it.'

Sean: 'By the way man, friend to friend, have you looked at Hannah's eyes today?'

Phil: 'Yeah.'

Sean: 'I mean deeply. They don't seem as dark or cloudy as they were.'

Phil: 'Probably because it's sunnier today.'

Sean: 'No man, I mean seriously. She's not fully under.'

Phil: 'She is. She's fully under my spell still. And that's how it'll remain for the foreseeable future.'

Sean: 'Don't say I didn't warn you then. But yeah- I'll keep an eye on Reece.'

Phil: 'Cheers bud. I'll pay you later.'

Sean: 'C'mon man- I don't do this for money. I want what you want- I want this to work.'

Phil: 'I know. You've always been looking out for me, a bit like someone else I know. Anyway, we need to get going, otherwise we'll be late.' I then went down, just as Mollie was finishing off with Hannah.

Mollie: 'I thought I'd do it in a quick bun- elegant, without being OTT.'

Phil: 'I think she's beautiful.'

Mollie: 'I aim to please.'

Phil: 'Thanks Mollie. You sure you're ok with taking scouting?'

Mollie: 'Sure- I kinda like it. And you are providing somewhere for me to live. Anyway- you're going to be late if you don't leave about now.'

Phil: 'Thanks. What would I do without you?'

Mollie: 'Be late?'

Phil: 'Probably.'

Mollie: 'If you don't go in the next 30 seconds, I'll put curry under your nose.'

Phil: 'Fine, I'm going.' Me and Hannah then left for the Manchester Arena, which, appropriately enough, was in Manchester. 'We're going to make such a big impact.'

Hannah: 'The glory will be all yours. I love you master.'

Phil: 'Not half as much as I love you. This is what I've wanted for 23 years- since I was 6 years old. And now I have it.'

Hannah: 'We are under your service, you can have whatever you desire. My desires are based on what you wish them to be.'

Phil: 'Your desire is me like my desire is you. You will learn that Hannah- later, I will have your desires imprinted into your brain.' We then drove, until we reached the arena. When we got there, we both got out of the car (my signature Suburu Impreza Cosworth WRX STI CS400), and looked at each other, before going into the arena.

Meanwhile, at the base

Point of View: Mollie

Me and Lydia were just preparing to go when Sean came down, with Reece.

Reece: 'So why is Phil doing all of this?'

Mollie: 'Sit down. Lydia, put the kettle on. You want a brew Sean?'

Sean: 'No tah.'

Reece: 'Coffee, 1 sugar.'

Mollie: 'Lydia, 2 Coffees. 1 with 1 sugar, the other with no sugar.'

Lydia: 'Of course.'

Reece: 'Go on then.'

Mollie: 'Phil's not always been the'

Sean: 'May as well come straight out. Phil's had real problems with other people in the past.'

Reece: 'Bullying?'

Mollie: 'You should know- you were probably there for most of it. It was mostly the casual stuff- just general sniping, jokes always being made at his expense. But sometimes, it gets nastier. People like the status quo, the "Normal". That's what they seek, and they don't like it if they see anybody who doesn't fit in with that.' 

Sean: 'Phil's a long way from that "normal". Not just him either. So he decided he was going to do something about this.'

Reece: 'This isn't a new thing?'

Sean: 'Nah- he's been planning this for years. Just previously he wasn't able to do it. But he is now.'

Reece: 'Why the girls though?' We were briefly interrupted by Lydia bringing the coffee.

Mollie: 'Thanks Lydia. Could you clean up the kitchen now?'

Lydia: 'Of course.'

Sean: 'Phil's mainly had problems with the guys in the past. They're the real problem. Because everyone wants Hannah, and nobody ever wanted him.'

Reece: 'So he's just jealous?'

Mollie: 'That's not what Sean's saying. What he's saying is that Hannah was the pin-up. But nobody understood her like Phil did. He sees more than most people do. It's almost like he can see what other people feel at times. Probably due to being an aspie 

Sean: 'You know what it's like with men. It's all about alpha males, it's dog eat dog, and you know, Phil was never the best at standing up for himself. So they just dominated him, he got hurt mentally by all of this. Man after man tried to take advantage of Hannah and failed. Phil doesnt' want to do that though- he's doing it to protect Hannah, to make things better.'

Reece: 'Damn I'd do anything for that kind of control.'

Sean: 'Don't get ahead of yourself man. Phil's doing it for the right reasons.'

Back in Manchester

Point of View: Phil

Phil: 'Hannah, when we enter the stadium, we go straight out. Our music will hit, and we go out there, and tell the world. Tell them about the club and what we stand for.'  
Hannah: 'They must learn the truth.' Before we went in, I quickly phoned up the base.

Allyx: 'Who is this.'

Phil: 'It's me Allyx.'

Allyx: 'How may I serve you master?'

Phil: 'Pass me onto Mollie please.'

Allyx: 'As you wish.' Allyx then passed Mollie onto the phone.

Mollie: 'What's up kid?'

Phil: 'We're at the Arena.'

Mollie: 'Can't wait to see you on TV.'

Phil: 'Could you switch the Renegade Maker back on for later please?'

Mollie: 'What's up- she's not snapping out is she?'

Phil: 'No, I just need to adjust a couple of things with her memories.'

Mollie: 'Fair enough. If you're wondering, Reece is still here.'

Phil: 'Could you evict him fairly soon? I don't want him knowing too much.'

Mollie; 'I'll see to it. Every secret's still safe with us. How's it going?'

Phil: 'I'm loving it.'

Mollie; 'And Hannah?'

Phil: 'Believes it all. You two were right.'

Mollie: 'It's about doing what's best for you. If you think this is best for you, you do it.'

Phil: 'Yeah, thanks. Anyway, I'd better go. I'll see you this evening.'

Mollie: 'I'll get Freja onto that- she's cleaning around there at the moment.'

Phil: 'Thanks.'

Mollie; 'I'll see you in a bit. Let me know when you reach Newcastle so I can put a meal on.'

Phil: 'Thanks. I'll see you later.'

Mollie: 'Bye kid.'

Phil: 'Bye Mollie.' When I came off the phone, I looked over to Hannah, who was stood there, waiting for me. 'Hannah, how about a kiss before we go in?'

Hannah: 'Of course master.' We then kissed, and went into the stadium. When our entrance music (Life in a Northern Town by Dream Academy), we emerged to a rapturous reception, and walked down to the centre of the stadium. We then just stood there, listening to the fans chanting "M18" over and over again. Eventually, I decided to speak.

Phil: 'Settle down children, settle down. I am aware that you've not seen either of us in… a fair while. But we're back. And we're not alone. Because while we've been away, a revolution has been building. A revolution has been evolving, going from strength to strength. And now is our time.'

Hnanah: 'We will be the pain, the torment, and the destruction of everything and everyone you know. We will destroy everything!'

Phil: 'The old ways are done. Our time is now. We'll be at the World Championships this year in full glory. Because we are the Renegades. And what we do is destroy.'

Hannah: 'We will destroy everything, and everyone. And then, the world will be rebuilt. Apocalpyse is near. We are the exterminators in the Apocalypse. And any none-believer will be exterminated.' We were interrupted by a scrony man wearing a ripped jacket and greasy hair.

Phil: 'Who are you?'

Marshall: 'My name is David Marshall. And you're in my way.'

Phil: 'Who do you think you're speaking to?' He then squared up to me.

Marshall: 'I'm speaking to you, old timer. Your time is dead and gone. This is our time now. So why don't you just go to your retirement home?' Hannah then stepped in.

Hannah: 'Do you want to be the first victim?'

Marshall: 'Listen chick, you couldn't harm me if you wanted to. But if you want a night in the hotel with me, come this way.'

Hannah: 'He is my boyfriend. And I will protect.' Hannah then kicked him in the groin, before marmalising him with a series of straight kicks to the face and the abdomen. She then picked him up, and delivered an arena-shaking piledriver. We then stood together on top of him, and bowed our heads, right fists raised in the air, our salute. After that, we kissed, and I got ready to compete in the tournament.

Point of View: Mollie

After I'd given Freja her order, I came back down to see Sean and Reece having a punch-up.

Mollie: 'Lydia, break it up.' Lydia then obediently stood in the middle of them, stopping them. 'Right, what's going on?'

Reece: 'Sean man, he's outta control. He just started attacking me without reason.'

Sean: 'I'll tell you what happened. Reece is trying to take over here- he was telling me to help him.'

Mollie: 'If that's true Sean, why start a punch-up?'

Sean: 'Because he's a traitor man. I don't do traitors, espsecially when it's your bro.'

Mollie: 'Reece, I know what you're planning, so get out.'

Reece: 'Fine man- I'm gone. Just don't tell Phil.'

Mollie: 'As long as you promise not to pull something like this again.'

Reece: 'Sure, whatever.' Reece then stormed out. Not long after that, I heard a noise from the Dark Hangar.

Mollie: 'That'll probably be Jodi waking up. I'll go and give her an order.'

Sean: 'Nah, you stay here Mol. I'll do it for you. Least I can do for you believing me.'

Mollie: 'Sean, I know 1 thing about you- you'd never stand for somebody disrespecting Phil like that.'

Sean: 'Another thing- I wouldn't stand for someone disrespecting you either.'

Mollie: 'That's nice.'

Sean: 'Listen, I don't tell you, but I like how you support Phil. You're really good to him y'know, and this wouldn't have happened without you.'

Mollie: 'Everyone deserves a chance. And I agreed with his vision.'

Sean: 'You're under his spell?'

Mollie: 'A little, but nothing significant. He practised on me when he started all of this.'

Sean: 'And…'

Mollie: 'He's much better now.' Sean then went to tell Jodi.

Sean: 'Jodi, stand up.' She then did that, looking bitter and spiteful, like Phil predicted. 'You are a much needed member of the club. You will start cleaning up the whole of the baseJodi. Do you understand?'

Jodi: 'Yes, I understand.' Sean then ran his fingers through her ponytail, before coming back.

Mollie: 'Allyx, come here.' Allyx then walked over, hair up in a tight bun, similar to Hannah's.

Allyx: 'How may I serve you?'

Mollie: 'Jodi's taking your job over. Allyx, take out your hair bows from your hair along with the two from your pocket.' She then took out a total of 5 hair bows (all thick: 2 black, a red, a purple, and dark blue. 'Now sit down in the chair.' Allyx did that, hair straight down now. I then turned to Sean. 'Hey Sean, while Phil's gone, we can have some fun with the girls.'

Sean: 'You mean…'

Mollie: 'Feed the fetishes. Each one of the girls, we can do the hair of over and over again.'

Sean: 'How did you know about my hair fetish?'

Mollie: 'Cause I have one. If we have time, you can do mine afterwards.'

Sean: 'Sounds good.'

Mollie: 'Phil doesn't know I'm not under his control.'

Sean: 'So…'

Mollie: 'When he's here, he controls me like all the other girls. Anyway Sean, what hairstyle do you want first?'

Sean: 'Pigtails. Let me film this though.'

Mollie: 'Sure. Braided or unbraided?'

Sean: 'Braided.' When Sean started filming, I got to work. 'So this is the first video on doing slaves' hair in the Renegades. The first victim is Allyx. Allyx, turn around.' I then spun the chair around. 'Look into that camera and say that you have no mind of your own, you are just a slave.' Allyx then stared deadpan into the camera.

Allyx: 'I have no mind of my own, I am just a slave.' We then started the process.

Point of View: Phil

A few hours later, I'd won the tournament (obviously). So we were on our way home.

Phil: 'Hannah, I think this could be the start of a beautiful relation.'

Hannah: 'This is what you want it to be.'

Phil: 'I know. And when we get back, we will complete your process.'

Hannah: 'I will be complete.'

Phil: 'Indeed you will. I don't intend on using you like others have done and would do. Eventually the relationship will become natural- it will become right.'

Hannah: 'I look forward to that.'

Phil: 'I love you Hannah.'

Hannah: 'I love my master.' When we got back, I found Mollie and Sean messing around with Freja.

Phil: 'What's going on here?'

Mollie: 'Ah Phil, let me explain.'

Phil: 'Have you actually been scouting today?'

Sean: 'She has- we were just winding down because you were gone so long man.'

Phil: 'Yeah- semi-final was difficult. Kalin's back with a vengeance this year.'

Mollie: 'So are we in trouble for what we did?'

Phil: 'Nah. Just ask next time.'

Sean: 'Thanks man.'

Phil: 'Time for a quick inspection me thinks.'

Mollie: 'Jodi's up again.'

Phil; 'I figured so. See, while the Dark Hangar's on, the automatic door won't work.' I then made my inspection, and came back. 'I'm impressed- seems like we have a good bunch here. It's kinda late, so I'll deal with Hannah's improved spell in the morning.'

Sean: 'Sure man.' I then went up to bed with Hannah.

Point of View: Sean

It was half 3 in the morning, and I was walking around (don't sleep much), when I heard a voice.

Hannah: 'Sean.'

Sean: 'Mollie, shouldn't you be in bed?'

Hannah: 'Sean, it's me- Hannah.' I then spun around, and saw Hannah stood there, eyes brighter than I'd seen them in a while.

Sean: 'What's'

Hannah: 'Don't tell anyone else about this. I need you to stop Phil putting the spell on me tomorrow.'

Sean: 'No way, you agreed to it, and my loyalty's with Phil.'

Hannah: 'Sean, I've genuinely fallen in love with him. But I want it to be real, not manufactured.'

Sean: 'How are you even out of the spell?'

Hannah: 'I don't know, and I've not got long- I can feel the power burning. Please Sean, do this, not for me, but for him.'

Sean: 'Fine, how do I help you then? Actually, I've had an idea.' Hannah then squirmed in pain, before her eyes started flashing black, and darkened.

Hannah: 'I must obey.' Hannah then left, leaving me to consider what to do with Hannah's request.

 

Chapter Six: The Evil Truth

The next morning, everything was normal, with Hannah still a mindless shell, and Phil still pleased with his work. 'It's almost a pity that I'll have to put Hannah in that machine. Ah well- she'd only be away for a couple of hours.' Sean looked round, and tested him. 'Do you really have to?' 'Have you got a better solution? I'd love to hear it.' 'Surely if she's so deep under control, you could just make her love you by telling her repeatedly.' Phil rolled his eyes until Mollie jumped in. 'Sean, for someone apparently so stupid, that's actually quite sensible. I suppose it could work.' 'Yeah, I suppose it could, but I prefer facts to theory.' 'This whole movement were built on theory weren't it?' Phil then replied as his close friend of many years spat his chewing gum out.

'True, but now I want to follow facts where possible. Listen, I know why you came up with that- you were concerned about the electricity bills. But I can assure you that the one from yesterday was a mistake- my middle name doesn't begin with a G. You ready Hannah?' She replied, as a mindless drone would do. 'Indeed master.'

'Good. I'll take you up there, and then go out for a while.' When Phil took Hannah up, Sean panicked. He decided to take drastic action, by disconnecting the electricity supply, by sneaking behind Mollie (who was keeping an eye on the rest of the slaves), and scampered to the fuse box, before putting on a pair of electric-resistant gloves and disconnecting a wire. He was about to disconnect another one when he heard Phil yell 'The bloody electricity's gone off!' So he decided to shout back. 'I'll get onto the electricity company.' Sean then phoned them up, and came back several minutes later, as Phil and Hannah came down. 'What'd they say?' 'Said that there's some sort of local blackout. They'll get somebody out as soon as they can, but they're short-staffed. Sorry man, it could be hours with how these places work.  
Mollie then defused the situation. 'It's no big deal- you can convert her when the power's back on.' 'I know, but that's not the point- we can't have a revolution being derailed by the bloody electricity company not having anyone in.' 'Welcome back to reality Phil.' 'Thanks a bunch Mollie. Sean, did the electricity company say how long it might be?' 'Nah, just said as soon as they can. Typical electricity company- can never be bothered.' 'You know what, I'm going to check the fuse box- see if everything's ok in there.' Phil then went to the fuse box, and found the wire Sean had disconnected. 'Hang on- a wire's been disconnected. Probably shaken loose by the constant stamping past it.'

Phil then went to put the wire back in, only to be stopped in his tracks by Mollie. 'And just what do you think you're doing mister? I don't want you getting yourself electrocuted- how do you build a revolution then?' 'You may have a point. I just want to get this done.' Sean then came up with an idea to stall. 'Yo Phil, you were talking about going snooker the other day, weren't you?' 'Yeah, I guess.' 'Why don't we do that then? Leave Hannah here to work- hopefully by the time we get back, the electricity guys will have come.' Phil nodded, and Mollie gave Phil £20. 'What's that for?'

'I was a bit short on rent last month.' 'Hadn't realised.' 'Yeah- I was paid late by work due to an admin error.' 'You sure your boss doesn't mind you not being in work?' 'I told you- two weeks' holiday. I'll stay here if you want.' 'Sure you don't mind?' 'Of course I don't mind. As long as there's lots of coffee and biscuits in.' Phil then rolled his eyes. 'Mollie, if you drink any more coffee, you'll start to look like a coffee bean probably. How do you sleep at night?' 'I don't go to bed until the early hours normally. Anyway, you'd better be going, hadn't you?' 'Sure. Lydia and Hannah are scouting today, make sure you enable the trackers. If they go out of bounds, send a search party out.' 'Got it.' Phil and Sean then left for the snooker hall.

At the snooker hall

When they got to into the snooker hall, Sean went straight to the bar, as Phil smirked. 'Yo barlady, 2 pints of beer thanks.' 'Get yer own if you call meh barlady again.' Phil then stepped in. 'Aren't you a bit young to be behind the bar?' 'Phil? Didn't know you came here.' Sean then looked over, confused.

'You know her?' 'Yeah- I'll explain later.' 'Fine.' The bar woman then interjected herself into the conversation. 'So, what do yous want?' 'I think he meant please can we have a pint of beer and a large coke. And a couple of hours of snooker.' 'Sure. See, you get if you ask us nicely.' A few minutes later, they were playing… and talking. 'So, who's the barchick?' 'Her name's Maddy. Met her a few years ago- she's part of a race called wolfbloods.' 'Wolfblood? Sounds cool.' 'I'm trying to learn more about them, so don't say anything to her please. So far, I've not learned a lot about them, other than they prefer to live in harmony with others.'

'Never heard of 'em myself. Nice that they live in peace, wasn't expecting that.' 'Wolves are pack animals, and their conflict with humans comes from both races needing the same thing. They attacked livestock because they needed food, but that livestock was also our food.' 'How'd you learn about them?' 'I don't remember exactly. Pity really.' 'So I won't get rabies if I bang her?' 'Sean, she's 17. Do you remember what happened last time you went like that?' Sean then looked at Phil out of the corner of his eye, fist clenched around his snooker cue. 'I don't need a reminder thanks. Your go by the way.'

'I'm just warning you off being hasty.' 'What- like you're not? Oh, I need to brainwash Hannah even though I already did". Seriously man.' Phil then looked over at Sean while still eyeing up his shot. 'If I didn't know any better Sean, I'd say that you're trying to sabotage this.' 'Seriously man? I'm not that guy. I just think you're wasting your time when you should be concentrating on deciding what to do next.' 'You're hiding something- you're hiding something, and I know it.' Just as Sean started to sweat, he was saved by Phil's phone ringing.

'Hello?' 'Hi Phil.' 'Mollie, what's going on?' 'Nothing serious, just wanted to tell you that Hannah and Lydia found a couple of guys while scouting- look like they could be recruited.' 'Info please.' 'One's early 20s, and seemingly has royal relations, other is late teens and is mates with Megan.' 'Bring them in- worth a look.' 'You proof positive on that?' 'Yeah. Listen Mollie, I trust your instincts on this stuff.' 'You don't even know what my instincts are on this- I didn't get chance to say.' 'Well you're getting chance now.' 'My instinct was the same as yours.' 'Why say anything then?' 'Because reasons.' 'That's what Hannah used to say.'

Sean then signalled at Phil to give him the phone. 'Mollie, Sean fancies a word.' 'Can't see what about really, but go on then.' Phil then threw the phone over as he continued their game. 'Yo Mollie, how's it going?' 'Sean, if you want to tell me something, just spit it out- I'm trying to fix the hangar.' 'I thought Phil told you to leave it.' 'Figured it would save him some time.' 'Suppose so.' 'Listen, what do you want Sean? I'm busy.' 'I just wanted to ask you if you figured out what was wrong with the electricity?' 'I've found nothing other than the fuse box so far. But I'm leaving that to an electrician.'

'Sure thing. By the way, fancy a' 'Don't go there Sean, you tried that last week. And the week before. You don't even like me- the only reason we talk is because we're both helping Phil out.' 'You ain't that bad… even if you are bossy and stink a bit.' 'Stink a bit? That's my perfume! That cost £85!' 'Sorry, someone had to tell you. Saves you money anyway.' 'I suppose. Anyway, see you boys later.' 'See ya chick.' 'I told you to stop calling me that.' 'Soz Mollie. Bye.' 'Bye.' The moment Sean came off the phone, Phil passed him the snooker cue. 'Over to you. By the way, why were you so blunt about the perfume when only one person has a problem with it?'

'You'd have a problem with it if you had a sense of smell.' 'I do have one thanks. Why do you always have to exaggerate?' 'Takes one to know one. Why don't you answer my question then about the revolution- what do you do after Hannah's conversion?' 'After the conversion, we start to convert more- we begin to take over. First local, becoming national and more/'

'You're completely insane, you know that?' 'If you don't like it' 'Didn't say I wouldn't support you man, of course I'll support you. We're a team bud. Besides- it's the least I can do for you. So if you wanna take the world by storm, I'm right behind you man.' 'Thanks Sean.' 'So you fancy finishing up here?' 'I suppose so.' Phil and Sean then left for HQ, Phil giving Maddy a thumbs up on the way out.

When they got back, the HQ was as clean as you could expect, pleasing Phil, as Mollie walked up to them. 'Done a great job here.' 'Thanks- while you were out, I had them do everything in here. Hannah and Lydia are still out- they said they were going to recruit them both for us.' 'Electricity people been yet?' 'Do I need to answer that? Heard nothing from them. Listen Phil, are you sure we need to do this to just Hannah?' 'Not you as well' 'Hear me out. I mentioned about Hannah's eyes a few days ago, didn't I?' 'Yeah, what about it?' 'It looks like I was wrong- they're as dark as you said they should be. My point is though, either do it to all of them, or don't do it at all- why not be safe?'

Phil then stroked his stubble, the rustling sound making the others flinch. 'You make a good point.' 'I know I make a good point. Why don't you mull it over for a few hours- no sign of the electricity coming back on.' 'Good point. I'll go and make myself some lunch. You want anything Sean?' 'Nah man, I'm good here.' 'You Mollie?' 'Had some.' As Phil left the room, Mollie shoved Sean into a wall.

'What was that for?' 'You are hiding something. And I am going to find out what you're hiding.' 'Not a clue what you're on about.' She then started slapping him around. 'Tell me what's going on.' 'Nothing is going on- you're just paranoid.' So Mollie started kicking him instead. 'I'll give you one more chance- tell me what's going on. I thought you and him were supposed to be friends.' 'Nothing's going on.' 'I'm not stupid.' Then, without warning, she grabbed his testicles and started twisting, making him scream in pain, alerting Phil. 'What's going on in there?' 'Nothing much- he just twisted his knee I think. He'll be fine.' She then turned her attention back to him. 'Fine- you win.' 'I'll let go once you start singing. What is going on and why have you been keeping it a secret?' 'Promise not to tell him?' 'Depends what it is.' 'Fine- Hannah's not fully under the spell. She broke out of it last night, she told me that she wanted me to stop Phil from sealing the spell permanently. She wants to stay, but not be under the spell.' 

Mollie then ran her fingers through her hair, shaking her head. 'Sean, I am this close to taking your stupid bean-shaped head and throwing it through that wall, I really am. Why didn't you say anything?' 'Because she asked me not to.' 'There is no electricity problems, is there? You made the problems up, by disconnecting that wire. Did you even phone the electrician?' 'Yeah- check my call log if you want. Phoned the guy who fitted all the sockets in here.' 'What reason could I possibly have for not telling Phil right now?' 'How about because Hannah genuinely needs us right now. Listen, from her demeanour, I think she genuinely loves him now.'

'I don't give a crap about her needing us. She abandoned him when he needed her.' 'Abandoned him? She never abandoned him- he moved away and changed his phone number.' 'She's no good for him- he needs somebody who is caring and delicate.' 'Hannah is the most caring person I've ever known. She's always been there to help, always.'

'Trust me- Phil's better off if she doesn't have her own mind.' Hannah then walked in between them, and looked at Mollie out of the corner of her eye. 'No.' Phil then walked in, to find the 3 of them stood there. 'What's going on here?' Sean and Mollie tried speaking over each other, so Phil stopped them. 'Right- one person at a time. Mollie, what's going on?' 'Phil, I can't believe I have to tell you this, but it's Hannah' Hannah then put her finger over Mollie's mouth. 'I'm not under the spell- not fully now.' 'What… how… how long have you two known about this?' 'Seriously Phil, Sean told me like, 2 minutes ago.' 'Sean, what do you have to say for yourself?'

'Hannah told me yesterday. She told me that she was only partly under the spell, and that she needed my help to get out of it so she could tell you exactly how she feels in her heart. I told Mollie this morning, and it was her idea for me to disconnect the wire from the fuse box. That's why she stopped you putting it back.' 'She told me it was for my own protection.' 'Seriously, any idiot knows that you can't get electric shocks from a fuse box- the material it's made from won't let it.' 'Hannah, is all of this true?' Hannah looked around at Mollie, who was just staring at her, and looked at Sean, who was sweating profusely.

'Every word of it- Sean told Mollie, and she decided to cover it up. They were arguing because Mollie decided to grass Sean up for it.' 'Hannah, come with me please.' Phil and Hannah then left, with Sean and Mollie watching on. 'Hannah, I'm going to give you one opportunity. If you want to leave, you have exactly 60 seconds to walk out of that door. You never have to see me again if you don't want to.' Hannah then walked up to him.

'I found out what I wanted to by coming here. Which is why I'm going nowhere.' 'What did you want to find out?' 'I wanted to know if I truly loved you, if I was ready.' 'And?' The passionate brunette then kissed him with enough built-up energy to power a nuclear bomb. 'That's my answer- I love you. But if we're going to make a go of this, stop controlling me- you'll feel better for it.' 'All I wanted was your love.' 'As for this revolution, I'm in- I want to be a part of it still. If being with you means being your evil queen, then that's what I am.'

Chapter Seven: Enter Hannah, the Evil Queen

The next morning, Hannah and Phil were up early. 'So, what do we do now?' 'You tell me Hannah- never been in a proper relationship really. How long were you out of the spell for?' 'Flitted in and out for a couple of days. I think the machine's broke or something.' 'You sure you want to do this?'  
Hannah then passed Phil her phone. 'What's this for?' 'Listen to it.' 'Only when you tell me what it is?' 'It's me and Megan speaking to each other a few days ago.' Phil then listened to the recording on the phone.

3 days before

'Right Hannah, there's something you ain't telling me and I don't like it.' 'Nothing gets past you, does it? You know I told you about Allyx being in that cult?' 'Yeah, well Allyx is weak, isn't she?' 'That's not a polite way to talk about our sister.' 'It's true, isn't it? What has Allyx ever done that resembles someone strong? She's 3 years older than me and I end up babysitting her- have done since I was about 5.' Allyx' 'Allyx has never had to fend for herself. Because you have always cleaned up her mess.' 'That's what an older sister should do isn't it?' 'What you should be doing is teaching her to fend for herself. Your weakness is you're too caring. You care too much for other people and not enough for what you want and need.' That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about.' 'Wondered why you phoned me at 6 in the morning? Figured it would be important.' 'It's about the cult stuff.' 'I guessed that.' 'I'm… I'm thinking of joining it.' Stunned silence followed, as Hannah's younger sister digested the information.

'Seriously? You're going to join lunatics?' 'You remember Phil?' 'Yeah- he was a wierdo.' 'How many times- it's not his fault he's autistic. He probably thinks everyone else is weird.' 'You are literally out of your flaming mind Hannah- you really are. You do realise that the moment you walk into there, you'd be putting us both in danger?'  
'Join him then- why not?' 'I can give you a lot of reasons. It is not, I repeat, not, happening. I am not doing it. No chance in hell' 'Listen, I know you're annoyed, but this is the only way I think. The only way to make him see. See what I've seen and he once saw.' 'Please don't tell me you're in love with that monster.'

'He's acting like a monster at the moment. I want to make him see again- I want to save him. I know the real Phil, and I know he's still in there somewhere.' 'This isn't Beauty and the Beast. Go on then- what's this version then?' 'He's desperate, he wants to prove a point against the world. It's a cry for help, and guess what- I'm listening.'  
'So why are you telling me?' 'I wanted advice- I wanted to know what to do. I don't want to abandon you or put you in danger' 'Hannah, I'll be fine. Do whatever you need to do. But just to warn you, I'm not joining. If he tries to force me, I take no responsibility for what I do in my own self-defence.' 'Just like if I do fall under the spell, I hold no responsibility for what I do.'

'Just… make sure you're safe, ok?' 'Don't worry about me. He'll "force" us into a relationship probably, and after a couple of months, he'll probably release me from whatever it is.' 'And Allyx?' 'If I'm free, I'll get her released as well. I just want to know you'll be ok.' 'Do I have permission to defend myself.' 'If you're under physical threat, yes. And if someone's forcing you to join, yes. Otherwise, you're just going to make things worse for yourself.'

'Hannah.' 'Yes.' 'Before you go, I want you to promise me one thing.' 'If it's something I can promise you, I will do.' 'Promise me that you truly love him.' 'I do love him- Phil is… special. He's the man I always wanted to be with, I just didn't realise it beforehand.' At that point, the tape cut off.

Back to HQ

'There was a little more after that, but my phone ran out of memory.' 'Why though?' 'Why what?' 'Why do you seem so ok with what I did to you?' 'In case you forgot, I let you do it.' 'Why though?' 'Because I figured that if I did it, it might bring some peace back to you.' 'I forgot you could see how I feel.' I've always been able to, and not just because I'm a really strong empath. It's because we're so close.' 'In that case, can you see what I'm thinking right now?' 'Sure- you're thinking that you really want to fuck me. On something metal. Seriously- could your thoughts be a little less rude?'

'You got it absolutely right.' 'I know I did. I can read you like a book.' 'Is it an interesting book?' 'Very interesting. Right now, you're wondering if I was out of the spell when we were at that tournament.' 'Were you?' 'Nope. That was before I started breaking out. Where are Sean and Mollie?'  
'Sean's gone home- I'm going to contact him later.' 'And Mollie?' 'She's here, but not for long.' 'You're kicking her out?' 'She lied to me and I clearly cannot trust her anymore.' 'What about Sean?' 'I don't want him involved either.' 'Cut them some slack- they were trying to help me.'

'The fact they lied to me is enough of a reason. What do you think I should do?' 'I'm not going to say anything until you promise you'll listen.' 'I promise.' 'Good. I think you should call them both here, and explain to them just why you're annoyed, and hear their explanations in the cold light of day. Then you decide what's right to do.''You may be right.' 'By the way, something else I kinda wanted to discuss.' 'About the club?' 'Yeah. I was sort of wondering if I could help you run it?' 'Be leader if you want- my only condition is that nobody has superiority over me.' 'Sounds great.' 'I'd better phone Mollie and Sean.' Phil then left to phone them both.

Half an hour later, they'd both arrived. Mollie was silent, but Sean was a lot more agitated. 'Yo man, just tell us what's going on- are we cool or what?' 'I've been talking to Hannah.' 'Well that's me screwed then.' 'Thank you Mollie, I will now continue. I have been talking to her, and we have jointly decided to give you both a chance- I want both of you to explain your versions of what happened, and I want to hear if you would do it differently now. Don't interrupt each other though. Sean, you were here first, so you can go first.'

'I was up late the other night yeah, because I was watching the boxing as I occasionally do, and I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and Hannah was there, she was saying about me freeing her, she wanted to tell you exactly how she felt. I didn't wanna do it at first, but she persuaded me when she said it'd make you feel better inside and stuff. So, I kept the secret, but I told her yesterday after we'd been to snooker that I wasn't hiding it for her any longer. That's when Mollie attacked me because she thought lying to you was my fault. And would I do it differently? Hell no- for the first time in my entire life, I did the right thing.'

'Mollie.' 'I'd seen Sean sneaking around for a couple of days, but had no clue what was going on. Then when the power went off yesterday, he told me about his secret. I initially refused to help, but then agreed because he said he'd take responsibility if it went wrong. I attacked him last night because he told me that he was going to tell you what was going on, and blame it all on me. I wouldn't change anything, because I did what I felt was right.'

Phil then walked around both of them, before returning to Hannah. 'I'm not annoyed so much at you lying to my face as you putting this whole revolution in danger. What you both did was reckless and irresponsible, and yes, I know how that feels, because I've done that before. Sean, don't pull a stunt like this again. Now go please- I want to speak to Mollie on her own.' Sean then slunk away, leaving Mollie, with her trademark high ponytail.

'Phil, I' 'You don't need to justify yourself- you had a chance to do that. Hannah is becoming president, so you have two choices. Choice 1: you quit and move out. Choice 2: you stay, but you have to serve under Hannah.' 'Can I still lodge here?' 'Yes.' 'I don't want to abandon this now.' 'One more thing- never betray me like that again.' 'I won't do.' Phil then left, leaving Hannah and Mollie face-to-face. 'Hannah, can I just' 'Don't speak to me. You have my boyfriend fooled, but not me.'

'You're the one who has him fooled. Stop acting like you own him.' 'What, like you did back then? You broke his heart. I'm repairing it. He'd be better off with you not here.' Hannah then walked off leaving Mollie staring at her from behind.

About half an hour later, there was a knock on the door of the base, which Jodi answered. 'Who is this?' 'It's Lydia. We've brought the recruits you requested.' 'Conscious?' 'No, chloroform.' Hannah then walked over. 'Sean, dump them with the Dark Hangar. I'll deal with them later.' 'Sure thing Hannah.'

Lydia then walked over. 'Lydia, get everything set up, we've got a meeting coming up soon.' 'Understand.' Sean then walked past with the two potential recruits. The guy was wearing a green shirt and an orange throw above it, , and the other one was wearing a blue vest, looking like she'd just gotten back from the gym.  
Hannah then walked over to Mollie again. 'Make yourself useful and notify everyone about the meeting will you?' 'No need to have attitude with me.' Hannah then got in her face. 'I'm the damn queen hun, I'll do what I want.' She then walked off and Mollie went to inform everyone about the meeting.

20 minutes after, everyone was gathered. Phil and Hannah then stood in front of them. 'Club members, revolutionaries, I have great news. I have chosen my queen. She stands before you- Queen Hannah. We rule together, but she is not automatically greater than yourselves. There is a term called first amongst equals. She is exactly that- she is the nominated one amongst equal beings.'

'I am the queen, yet I am also one of you. We were all brought in with the same goal in mind. That goal was to convert the world, one puppet at a time. Our goal has not changed. Moreover, we have an additional objective. We don't just convert, we educate. Educate the world about our ways and our power. Make them believe.'  
'She is absolutely right. But the most important thing to remember is that' 'I am one amongst equals. You are not mere subjects, you are allies, every single one of you.' The new queen then glared at her blonde rival while finishing off her statement. 'Even those who can't follow basic instructions. Now you all decide- either you see our vision, or you're stripped of every memory you ever had. Your choice. Now I have to deal with a couple of visitors.' She then left to deal with the new recruits, Mollie watching her.

Shortly afterwards, Hannah's sworn enemy collared Phil to stir things. 'Phil, I need a word with you.' 'I have paperwork to do, can this wait a couple of hours?' 'No, it can't. Because your "girlfriend" is out of control.' 'Don't even go there.' 'What?' 'I know she's done nothing wrong, don't even try it. You're annoyed at her because she grassed'  
'I didn't even do that stuff. Literally the first I knew about it was when Sean told me just before you found out.' 'Really? And what reason would Hannah have to lie?' 'She thinks I betrayed you when we broke up.' 'I'll talk to her about that.' 'Also, you told me that I was going to be pres when things were set up.'

'No, I told you that Hannah was going to be president, and you were going to be her deputy. I'm starting to wonder if I made the right decision.' 'Please listen to me.' 'I am doing. I just don't believe you. You know I love Hannah. Stop making things so difficult for us.'

Meanwhile, in the Dark Hangar

As Hannah walked in, the victims were both in cages. The girl was awake, but the guy was still out. 'Well look who we have here- if it isn't Natalie Anderson.' Hannah, get me out of here.' 'Who do you think ordered you to be brought here?' 'It… was you?' 'No, it was my boyfriend. But I rather like seeing you caged.'  
'Why though? I thought we were friends?' 'Friends? Where were you when I needed you? Whenever I'm having a difficult day, you're busy at the gym. If I need someone to look after me because my back's playing up, you're halfway across the country. But you're always there whenever I'm speaking to a guy, making sure I don't get too close, because it might take their attention away from your toned body and your plastic breasts. Guess what though, you're not the only toned one darling. Difference is, I'm a real person. No fakery on me.'  
'But why is it people only like me and not you?' 'You're a right cow, you know that?' 'Moo. I know- the reason people like me is I'm actually a nice person. Behind that façade, I am a real human being. You're a great friend while you benefit from it.' 'What happened when my cat died? You weren't there for me then.'

'I was having back surgery. They don't allow phones to be on in hospitals.' 'More like you don't care.' 'I had evidence that I spent the entire week in hospital. Why am I even justifying myself to you?' 'So what happens now?' 'We're going to convert you both into mindless soldiers. But, I might leave you for a while first.'  
'Because you're struggling with the decision.' 'No, because I want to make you suffer. Suffer to the point where being controlled by me is preferable to being in control of your own actions.' 'That'll never happen.' 'We'll see.' Phil then walked in, and bent Hannah over his knee, before kissing her.

'That's disgusting- you two are' 'Yep. Turns out there's one person who was never turned off by you talking about all my bad points.' 'Seriously? You're talking about all the stuff I did wrong? How about all the' 'Here you go again, bringing me down, nobody's more important than you.'  
'You realise I'm going to get out of here, right? And I'll tell Megan and Allyx about this.' 'Allyx, come here please.' Allyx then walked over, still mindless after her conversion. 'Allyx already joined. As for Megan, she knows what's going on. Well, apart from the bit about me not being controlled. But I've said too much already.' Just then, the other victim woke up, groggily.

'Woah, where am I?' 'Jackson, we're trapped by Hannah. You know, Hannah that smells like horse dung?' 'Oh yeah, I liked her until you told me about that. I can't be doing with someone like that- might just order one from Russia. Hang on, trapped?' 'Yeah, trapped's what I said. What's so difficult to understand about that?'  
'As we were saying, you're not escaping. These cages are made from thick titanium. We'll let you go, but only if you give us your purse and wallet.' 'Anything to get outta here.' They then both handed them over, leaving the new couple to look through them. 'Hmmm- must be several hundred quid in here.'

'See, money. Let us go now.' 'Not a chance.' Hannah then gagged Natalie, and pulled a thick red cloth over the cages. 'See you in about 12 hours. I'll bring some water with me, so you can drink like dogs.' Phil and Hannah then stood talking outside the room. 'So how long are you keeping them there?'  
'Him, I'll brainwash him in the morning. As for her, I'll leave her to go mad. I'm thinking minimum of a week. Just wait a moment.' Hannah then went back into the room, and after a lot of muffled shouting, she came back with a pair of mobile phones. 'Wouldn't want anybody finding out what's going on now, would we?'

'Not too early at least.' 'Exactly. I think we've done rather well there.' 'I think so. Is the scanner working?' 'Yeah, it's not 100%, but it's functioning well enough.' 'Can I ask you something, girlfriend to boyfriend?' 'Could you say that again?' 'Can' 'No, the other bit.' 'What- girlfriend to boyfriend?'  
'Yeah. Sounds good doesn't it.' 'You really haven't had much, have you? That's not the question though.' 'Go on.' 'Does it bother you? You know, me not being able to conceive?' 'All I want is you. If you later decide to adopt or foster or something, we can talk about it, but no, it doesn't bother me. I love you just the same. I've loved you for over 25 years. And I'll love you in another 25. And the next 25. I just needed you to want me.'

'I wanted you, I just… didn't know what to do with that. I just wanted to fit in.' 'I understand that. Can't say it didn't hurt, but the hurt was worth it.' 'I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make our relationship work.' They then kissed, while Natalie thumped the bars of the cage.

When they went back into the main hall, Freja and Lydia were stood there. 'Girls, what's up?' 'We made you the posters.' 'They show what we're about' Lydia added, looking proud. Hannah immediately took one of the posters. 'This is brilliant. You two are brilliant. What we'll do is neaten your ideas up a bit on a computer, and then hang them up on the walls. You two can keep the original copies to be proud of.' Phil then stroked the top of Freja's head, before doing the same to Lydia.

'You two are amazing. Absolutely amazing. I'm proud to call myself your master. Our recruitment is now in full swing. All of us have a purpose.' Lydia then looked up at him, eyes nearly lifeless, as if she was waiting for a purpose to fill her soul with. 'Master, if we all have a purpose, what is ours?'  
'We all have a purpose. It isn't always obvious. With some of us, like both of you, the purpose isn't obvious. Rather, it will reveal itself to us within appropriate time. And when it is revealed, you will know it's there, no matter what it is.' Lydia and Freja then walked off, leaving Phil and Hannah to talk through the plans for the revolution which was about to take place.

Evil: The Final Frontier

After some fun in the bedroom that night, Phil and Hannah emerged late from their quarters the next morning, finding Sean waiting for them. 'What's up Sean?' 'The kids downstairs have just had some water put out for them.' 'Any food?' 'Yeah, had some stale bread in the cupboard. Got Allyx to rip it up for them. Placed some of it within reach.'  
'Good. I'll go and see them in a few minutes. Their spirits must be broken by now. I'll brainwash him anyway.' 'And her?' 'I'll torture her for a while.' 'How does it feel being even more evil than I am?' 'That's pushing it a bit hun. You are the one who kidnapped a schoolgirl who you were using as a mole, then kidnapped my sister, then brainwashed the girl you fancy' 'Your idea.' 'When are you going to get rid of that crest anyway?' 'It should wear off naturally sometime today. There is a remover, but'  
'Let me guess- you can't find it?' 'Correct. Lost it weeks ago.' 'Doesn't surprise me.' Hannah then went down to visit the prisoners. Jackson was fully awake and banging on the cage door, whereas Natalie was sleeping, probably dreaming she was someplace else… anywhere else. Hannah decided to wake her up with a loudspeaker.

'WAKE UP BITCH, TIME FOR TORTURE!' This caused her friend to take a stand for her. 'What do you want? You have taken all our money, what else do you want from us? Because when I get out of here, my mummy is going to take you down- mummy is a top-class lawyer, she will get you convicted for torturing me.'

'Jackson, you can come out.' 'Pardon?' 'You can come out of your cage. Just one thing we need from you, then we can let you go.' 'And Natalie?' 'We'll deal with her afterwards. Let her wake up first. You'll need to wear these handcuffs though, just for security purposes.' 'That is not at all fair and just.' 'It's the only way you're getting outta here ever. Either of you.'  
'What guarantee do I have?' 'You don't.' Hannah then pointed to the Dark Hangar, stood there menacingly. 'But if you don't do what I say, you'll end up hanging out there. Upside down, blood rushing to your brain, you'll be out within seconds. And within minutes' Hannah made a cut-throat gesture, her scare tactic hitting home.

'Jackson, I'd do it.' 'Really? I do not think so. You are out of your mind to think that I would trust this lunatic.' 'Please Jackson, do it. What's the worst that can happen? We're already locked up with barely any food.' 'You trust her?' 'No, but as I said, what's the worst that can happen.'  
'I wouldn't like to find out.' Natalie then stood up to her torturer. 'How about I come first? You still get what you want.' 'I'm not negotiating.' 'But' 'No buts. I AM NOT NEGOTIATING! Now you have 90 seconds, otherwise' 'You'll kill us?' 'Nope, much worse than that.'

'I will do this for you Natalie. You showed me the truth about Hannah. When I was getting the courage to ask her, you showed me that video. The video that showed me about her obese waster of a friend. He deserved to be attacked viciously by those hooligans.' 'Yeah, the look on his face when he got trashed.' Natalie then got her phone out to watch the video, but her captor took the phone from between the cage's bars.

'You have no right to do that!' Hannah watched the video, and just put her hand over her face, before brushing her shiny hair to one side. 'The "obese waster" in that video is my boyfriend thank you.' 'B… boyfriend? You…' 'Found someone who wasn't scared. He found what I was missing, even though I didn't know I was missing it.' Jackson then stood up, his legs trembling, high-class accent wavering.

'You said you wanted me? I am here.' Hannah then opened the cage door, and immediately clasped on the handcuffs, as well as a pair of anklets. 'I want my phone back.' 'I'm going to sell it. Might make 20 quid.' The grand-speaking prisoner was then lead out of his prison, Natalie shouting after him.  
When they arrived at the top of the stairs, Phil was waiting. 'Here you go, do whatever you want with him. I don't care what happens to him.' 'Am I being released?' Hannah then slapped him. 'No. You are being brainwashed.' 'Brainwashed? Don't be ridiculous! You are not capable of such a thing.' 'You wanna bet?' Phil then effortlessly picked him up off the ground, and carried him towards his fate.

While the conversion was underway, the lovers had a heart-to-heart. 'Hannah, there's something I want to talk to you about.' 'Nothing bad is it?' 'Hope you don't see it that way.' 'Go on.' 'I'm thinking of travelling the world for a little while. Hone my skills as a duellist.' 'You're serious about coming back, aren't you?'  
'Yep, I am. You're welcome to join me, you know, if you want to spend more time as… well, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend.' A huge smile then erupted across Hannah's face. 'You like saying that don't you? And I'm not coming with you- my place is here, growing the club. But I'll be talking to you every single day whether you like it or not.'

'Sounds alright. I understand you not coming.' 'There's nothing I'd like to do more than travel the world with you. But this isn't the time for that. I need to be here to grow the club. To prove it's more than a mere cult.' 'You're passionate about this, I'll give you that.' 'It's us I'm passionate about. And all of this, this is you. This is us.'  
Jodi then walked up. 'Jodi, wanting to talk to you. I'm going to address this later, but Phil's leaving for a while. So I was wanting you to become my assistant.' 'Of course I will. I'm honoured to be asked.' 'Of everyone here, you're easily the most dependable candidate. Basically, you're in charge of finances, and you're in charge when I'm not around.'

'I understand. Thank you.' 'No need to thank me.' As Jodi left, Hannah hugged her lover. 'I want to know something before you go.' 'Ask me and I'll tell you.' 'Who told you to make me your girlfriend? I mean, let's face it- you wouldn't have done it yourself. You'd be too busy finding reasons not to.'  
'Sean came up with the idea, I eventually agreed.' 'You think I should invite him into the club full-time?' 'No point really.' 'I know he's nomadic and all, but thought he might want to be part of something.' 'You can ask him, doesn't mean he'll agree.' 'I'm not sure why you're determined to talk me out of it.'

The founder responded by taking his lover's hand. 'I have asked him to join 4 times: I asked him before Jodi joined, after you joined, the day before we got together, and after you snapped out of it.' 'Why isn't he joining?' 'He doesn't want to. He's aware of his reputation as "a player", and he doesn't want to ruin the reputation. Sean's happy to work out of the limelight, as a silent partner if you like.'

'Do you even know what a player is?' 'Nope, they were his words. I just don't understand it.' The conversation ended there, as there were two short bleeps from upstairs. 'That'll be rich boy. Lydia, Freja, come here.' Within 120 seconds, the twins arrived, both in full uniform, waiting for programming.  
'Listen to my every word. I want both of you to go to the conversion room, and take the prisoner from there, bringing him straight down to the cells, locking him in the empty cell. You are not to acknowledge the other prisoner in the cells.' They both nodded, and marched off.

When they went to put the now-entrapped Jackson in his cell again, his significant other tried reaching out to him. 'Jackson, you're back?' She went to hug him through the bars, but was slapped away subconsciously. 'What are you doing?' Lydia and Freja turned to leave just as the question was asked. 'What have you freaks done to him? ANSWER ME!' Lydia and Freja looked at her with shark's eyes, and simply left. 'ANSWER ME!'

When they came back, Phil simply patted Lydia on the forehead. 'Well done. She will be just like you soon, except not as important.' 'The revolution will be completed.' 'Oh, it will be. Now why don't you both get back to designing the propaganda.' They both smiled, nodded, and left.  
'Are you going to restore their minds?' 'I intend on doing later. I just want the posters and other adverts designed first. Ultimately though, as of tomorrow, you're in charge of everything.' 'You're leaving tomorrow?' 'Not tomorrow, I'm leaving next week.' 'You know, I'm really going to miss you. Do you really have to go?'

'Please- I have to. I feel that I need to do this. I'll talk to you every day.' 'Video call every day, not just 2 minutes either, you're available whenever I need advice, you don't cop off with anyone else, and if I need you, you come back.' 'Of course. If you can't cope without me, I'll be back in a heartbeat.' As they kissed, Hannah got up.  
'Everything ok?' 'Yeah. Just thinking about how I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I lose you to an aeroplane for months.' 'You're not losing me. Try as you might, you can't lose me.' 'Why would I want to. Just one thing though- let's have it tonight.' 'It?' 'You know, it.' She then pointed to her pelvic region.

'Oh, I get it.' 'You ok? You sound kinda nervous.' 'Yeah, it's just that I've never done it before.' 'I'll have to make it memorable then.' 'How do I' 'I'll lead. You follow.' 'Thanks.' About 10 minutes later, they were still talking, this time about the prisoners. So, what's the plan with Posh git and Bitch?' 'Brainwash them both, enjoy ordering them about for a day or two, send them off somewhere to scout.' 'How about I take them with me? They can act as my entourage while I travel. And then when I find somewhere suitable, I'll dump them. You need never see them again.'

'Brilliant. Just thinking, I want to torture her personally. Have we got some rope?' 'Yeah, loads. Why?' 'I'm going to bring her out of her cell and torture her here.' 'Sure.' Hannah then ran upstairs for the rope, and came back down with a length of industrial-strength rope in her left hand, and the leather strap which was formerly in her hair in the other hand, along with a cat-o'-nine-tails.

'Right- of all the recruits so far, which one do you think is physically strongest?' 'Jodi's reasonably toned.' 'Where is she?' 'Don't know. I'll send out a call for her.' Phil then went over to the overhead announce system that had been used to attract Lydia and Freja previously.  
'Calling Jodi Allen. Will Jodi Allen please come to the main room immediately. I repeat, will Jodi Allen please come to the main room immediately.' Around 5 minutes later, Jodi came down, ponytail swinging rapidly from one side to another. 'You wished to see me?' 'Indeed. There are two prisoners in the cells. Please bring both of them out.' 'Yes master.' Without hesitation, Jodi turned toward the prison which Natalie was held against her will still.

Meanwhile, Mollie signalled over to Phil, who signalled back, forcing her to come over. 'What is it?' 'Can I have a word with you privately.' 'Unless there is a really good reason why Hannah can't listen, no.' 'Please, I'm telling you that I need to talk to you privately.' 'Fine. Hannah, I'll be back shortly.' 'Ok baby.'

Several minutes later, Phil returned, shaking his head, without Mollie. 'What was it?' 'She's convinced herself that you're going to kick her out of the club for what she did.' 'It would be a bit two-faced of me, bearing in mind she was trying to help me in a fashion. But she is getting to be a bit of a liability. So I've had a great idea.' As Mollie came out the room, Hannah called out to her.

'Mollie, a word please.' 'Sure- everything ok?' 'I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry that you think I'm going to remove you from the club. I know we've had our problems, but that's in the past. In fact, I'd like to make a proposition to you.' 'A proposition? Sure…' 'I heard you say a while ago that you'd like to go to the Swiss lakes sometime.'  
'So?' 'How about we pay for you to go to Switzerland, to spread the word of the Renegades? All costs covered for the flight, and we'll give you all you need to get in power. Phil, what do you say?' 'I think it's a terrific opportunity. You'll become the face of the club over there, and it's somewhere you've always wanted to go.'

'Yeah, but not permanently.' 'Doesn't have to be permanent. Go over there for a few months, come back successful.' 'And why are you offering it to me?' 'Because you were really helpful to me, and because Phil's told me of everything you've done for him recently.' 'Thanks- I'd love to. Should I start packing?'  
'If you want, leave with me next week.' 'Oh, you're leaving?' 'Going on an excursion for a while- training purposes. That is, if Hannah will let me leave.' 'Of course I will. You know that.' 'I think you and Mollie should bury the hatchet by hugging each other.' 'Ew no. No offence Mollie' Phil then pushed Hannah into a hug with Mollie, which she was visibly uncomfortable with. 'Thank you both.' Mollie then left, leaving Phil smirking.

'You… I am going to' 'Come on- it was funny.' 'I am going to kill you if you do that to me again.' 'Why do I get the feeling that you're sending Mollie away for a reason other than what you said?' 'You know me too well. It gets her out of the way. She's good to be in the club, but I can't stand being near her. Oh, here comes our prisoner.'  
Indeed the prisoner was there. Being dragged along by Jodi, she kicked and wriggled to get out, but was unable to. She was then handed over to Hannah, who strapped her into a chair, and tied rope around her legs.

'What are you doing with me?' 'Would you like the full truth about what we're doing?' 'Duh yes.' 'Okays.' Hannah then bent down to the seat level, and delivered her explanation with a deadpan face and spiteful eyes. 'You've spent the whole time I've known you passing judgement. Well now it's my turn, the Renegades' turn to pass judgement. You are a nasty, spiteful little tart with no personality and even less manners. The judgement is guilty, the sentence is clear. I am going to torture you for everything you've done, and then I am going to brainwash you so you can't destroy any more lives.'

'You're going to destroy MY life!' 'Exactly. Jodi, show her Jackson.' Jodi pushed Jackson to his knees, letting Natalie see the damage. 'What've you done to him?' 'We brainwashed him. He has no memories, no emotion, no life effectively. Most people so far are gifted and talented who we rescued, but I just want to torture you.'  
The soon-to-be new Renegades president pulled Natalie's hair back in a tight ponytail, before threading the strap through. She then picked up her cat-o'-nine-tails, and started lashing Natalie in the face with it, screams emanating from every lash. 'Nobody can hear you scream… well nobody that cares anyway. The whole base is soundproofed- even if someone hears something, they can't tell what it is probably. But that's enough talk. Phil, might want to turn away.'

'Nah- nobody compares to you anyway.' Hannah then ripped Natalie's shirt off, as Sean walked in, stunned. 'Woah man.' Hannah then gave him a signature wild-eyed look. 'Sean, don't get any closer.' 'Sure thing- just don't hurt me.' She then turned back to Natalie, and started lashing her in the back, leaving her back bleeding. 'Please, stop it.' Hannah's response was to kick the wounds several times, before continuing the lashing.

'Please stop.' 'No.; She then picked up a cricket bat that happened to be lying in the corner of the hall, and hit Natalie around 25-30 times with it. Natalie then screamed while in floods of tears due to the pain. 'I… I'm sorry! Please, just stop it! I'm sorry!' Hannah's expression softened for a second, before smashing a glass bottle over the back of her head, leaving the captive out cold, but clearly still breathing.

'That's more like it. Jodi, take her to the cell. We'll deal with her later. Lydia, Freja, follow Phil please.' While the twins left to have their reanimation, Hannah swept up the glass on the floor. 'This feeling… power. This IS right. I AM going to be the queen of the Renegades, and I DO deserve that honour.'  
When she turned around, Sean was there. 'Just wanted to tell you that you deserve all this. Not that you need me to tell you that.' 'Thanks Sean. I had to teach her a lesson there. Nobody is taking advantage of me anymore.' 'So they shouldn't. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're one tough bitch. I've got a missing tooth to prove it.'

'Which one- you're missing 4.' 'Top left. We had a fight, you were 14, I was 16, you kicked my tooth somewhere into Scotland.' 'Does it hurt not having those teeth?' 'Nah- hurts at first, but you get used to it. I'd do it all again as well- scars tell a story.' 'You really are obsessed with fighting aren't you?'  
'Not obsessed, no. I just get into lots of fights. I'm not an easy person to agree with.' 'I'd never have guessed. Oh, wanted to ask you- Phil's giving me control of the club.' 'Figures- how much he loves you.' 'Yeah, wanted to ask you something. Do you fancy joining the club? Only Phil told me you rejected him 4 times.'

'I only remember 2. And nah- I bring baggage with me. You know the deal.' 'We can deal with it Sean. Please- I trust you.' 'Bad thing to do trusting me.' Sean then walked off, leaving Hannah shaking her head.  
Around 10 minutes passed before Phil came back down, on his own. 'Took long enough.' 'Sorry, we had to repair the machine.' 'Oh yeah, forgot that I nearly broke it while unconscious.' 'Not your fault. Badly maintained.' 'Considering most of it is from a scrapyard probably, that doesn't help.'

'True.' 'How are the girlies?' 'Girlies?' 'Yeah, girlies. Didn't I tell you that we're best friends?' 'No.' 'Lost contact after college, but just by chance, Lydia messaged me about a year back. We met up and didn't look back. So, how are they?' 'They should be fine. They'll be asleep for around 90 minutes, and they'll be a little amnesiac when they wake up, but by tomorrow morning, they'll be fine.'

'You going to do Jodi?' 'No, I'm only interested in you.' 'Not in that way you idiot.' 'Oh, the reanimation?' 'Duh yeah.' 'I suppose I could do. But converting what's her name comes first.' 'Oh, bitch of the year. Of course.' 'You do realise' 'A bitch is a female dog. Yes, I know. How long until I can get her up there?' 'Give it about 10 minutes to cool down. Don't worry about programming it, it's auto setting is conversion.' 'Nice. I'll take pleasure in dragging her up the stairs.' 'Do it now if you want.'

Hannah then ran off, and shortly afterwards, there was a series of thumps, as the soon-to-be victim was dragged, step by step. As the door slammed, Phil looked around at the main room of the base, and nodded.

Upstairs, outside the conversion room

Hannah dragged the limp body of Natalie up to the conversion room. Once in, the soon-to-be converted captive was locked into place by several straps, and Hannah waited for her to wake up, which she did… 20 minutes later. 'Please- please just let me go.' 'It's too late for that. You should have learned some respect while locked up. Or better, not taken advantage of me in the first place. I was too young to be your leaning post. But you did it anyway.'

'You don't really want to do this.' 'No, I do. Look into these eyes Natalie, deep into these eyes.' The queen then lowered her voice to its lowest tone. 'Do these eyes look like they care about what happens to you, to Jackson, or to your families? This is a revolution. We are creating a new world, one which you are not a part of. So you can help us create the new world, then we'll just throw you away like a piece of crap.  
'  
As Hannah hissed the last words, the lever was pushed, and the machine switched on. 'I'd love to tell you that this won't hurt, but… well it will hurt. A lot. So, enjoy.' The young Renegade left the room, slamming the door on the way out, leaving her mortal enemy to suffer greatly as her memories were deleted, everything she once knew coming undone.  
As she started to walk down the stairs, Freja suddenly appeared next to her. 'So this is our future?' 'Pardon?' 'This- is this where we are now?' Lydia then came up behind them. 'Freja, I told you not to be so blunt. Me and Freja remember everything… well nearly everything… that happened.'

'Yeah, and we just wanted to tell you that we're super happy for you and Phil and we're super happy that you're our queen and excited to be doing something different and' 'Freja, do you ever pause for breath?' 'Nope, I could just talk and talk and talk all day and all night probably.' 'It figures. Remember- Phil's your master.'  
'You are as well.' 'She's right- whatever either of you tell us to do, we'll do.' 'So you're not annoyed at being kidnapped and brainwashed?' 'Of course not- we needed it. We're part of something important now.' 'One thing though- could I possibly have next Friday off?' 'Freja, why do you'

'Got a big modelling contract. 2 hour shoot next Friday.' 'Of course you can have the time off. I'll even drive you there.' 'Thanks. And can Lydia' 'Come with you? Of course.' As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Phil was waiting.

'You two woke up then?' 'Yeah.' 'Good. You remember?' 'Yeah. We're both here to do whatever we can to obey.' 'We're part of the Renegades- that matters.' 'Good. Hannah, can I have a word a minute?' 'Sure honey.' They then left, as Lydia smiled at her sister. 'It's weird this, but I kind of like it.' 'Like it? This is literally like the coolest thing I've ever done.' 'Easily the best thing I've done.'

'That's because your life's boring. You work so many hours.' 'Yeah, because you were trying to pursue your dream. Now you've started getting contracts, maybe I'll be able to spend more time with you. One thing though- no boys.' 'Definitely no boys. Girl power!' As Lydia laughed, Phil and Hannah came back in.  
'Right, we've had a conversation, and with your ok, before I leave next week' 'You're leaving next week?' 'Yeah, I'm going on an excursion.' 'Cool.' 'As I was saying, with your ok, me and Hannah have decided that for the next week, both of you will be under the individual control of one of us. So I'll have one, she'll have the other.'

'But how do you decide which ones to have?' 'Simple- Hannah's going to toss a coin. If it lands on heads, she has Freja. If it's tails, she has Lydia. Sounds like a fair system to me.' 'Sure.' Phil then produced a coin from his pocket, and flipped it. 'Right, so heads you have Freja, tails you have Lydia right?'  
'That's what we agreed.' 'It's tails.' 'Great, thanks. Lydia, you're with me.' 'Ok. Laters sis.' 'Laters.' As Lydia and Hannah left, Freja smiled. 'Secretly, I was hoping I was with you.' 'Really?' 'Yeah. I wanna learn about your ideas for the Renegades.' 'Sure. As long as you remember to do whatever I say.' 'I promise.' 'Good.'

Around 3 hours later, Natalie was awake, and Phil was the first to react to the time. 'Natalie must be awake by now.' He then looked over at Freja, who had let her hair down upon command. 'Freja, go and look if Natalie's awake. If she is, bring her down here.' 'Yes master.' She then ran off, leaving Phil beaming with a smile.  
Shortly afterwards, Natalie was dragged back down the stairs. Her eyes soulless, her mouth expressionless, her hair matted, her only interest was her commands. As Phil prepared to give her an order, Hannah came over. 'Don't expect her to be answering you. I engineered the machine so she won't be able to speak. Her and Jackson will be working together all the time.'

'Good.' He then turned around to face the new slave. 'Natalie, welcome to your new life. You are no more than a slave. You will do exactly as we tell you to, and nothing else. In one week, you will be leaving with me and Jackson. You and Jackson will both become outside agents for us, taking potential slaves and converting them for us. Until then, you will simply follow all orders. You will only consume steroids to make you stronger, nothing else will be consumed by you. You will also steal money from any potential slaves and send it to us. If you understand, nod.'

The slave nodded, understanding her mission. 'You will act as security for the next week. Now you and Jackson will go outside, and start that job.' She nodded, and left, as Hannah watched on. 'I like it.' 'How are you enjoying using Lydia?' 'It's good. I see you're enjoying Freja.' 'Of course. Been teaching her about the club's mission.' 'Enjoyable job?' 'Yes, extremely enjoyable.'

That night

Around 11pm, Phil was sat on his own when his lover came in. 'You ok?' 'Just thinking about tonight.' 'Nervous?' 'Yeah. Never done it before, kind of nerve-wracking.' 'After everything you've done over the past few weeks, I thought this would be simple.' 'So did I.' 'Never mind.' She then lifted him up from the chair. 'Well I suppose if you've never done it before, I'd better show you how.' They then went upstairs together to do it.

A week later

Over the next week, Phil and Hannah continued to build the club, and Jodi and Allyx got their minds restored. Meanwhile, Jackson and Natalie stood outside the whole time, rain or shine, motionless the whole time. After a week, the day that Phil left had arrived.

'You sure you've got everything?' 'I have thanks. I hope you know how much I'll miss you.' 'I'll miss you too. Trust me- if I felt I could come, I would do. But I'm sure you understand that my place is here at the moment.' 'I do.' He then walked up to Lydia and Freja. 'I'm proud of both of you. Make sure that you do what Hannah says.'

'We will do thanks. Please keep in touch.' 'I promise I will do Lydia. Lydia, I hope that you get to spend more time with the club. And Freja, I hope that when I come back, you've got some photoshoots to show me.' 'I hope so. Master baby, I'll miss obeying you.' 'I'm not Master baby, just master. And I'll miss having you, but your place is here. Remember what I said to both of you- a video every week of you doing your hair.'

'Of course. Just send us the instructions for what to do and we'll do it.' 'Thank you.' He then walked over to Jodi. 'Jodi, I understand that you're going to be Hannah's assistant.' 'Indeed- I look after the club if Hannah isn't here.' 'Thank you. By the way, I want the same video from you as I requested for Lydia and Freja.' 'Of course.' 'And Allyx.' 'I'll make sure Allyx does it. I'll even do some for you when I have time.'

'I like it- we'll do it even more when we're back.' They then kissed, and Phil waved, before driving off in his trusty beat-up Impreza. Meanwhile, Jodi and Hannah talked. 'Hannah, may I ask you a question?' 'Of course. What's on your mind?' 'I heard Phil talk about your past and something about a crash? May I ask you what happened?'

'I'll tell you when we get in- it's a long and not very nice story.'


End file.
